The Truth Twisted Up
by SiRiUsLyInLuV71
Summary: Hermione and Draco both come from troubled pasts. Its up to them how they want to face the future. What starts of as a troubled friendship soon leads to love. Hermione finds new friends and love along her great quest to defeat foes that lie ahead.
1. Changes

Hermione was looking out the window, with tears slowly falling out of her eyes. She looked out into the sunset, just gazing in the sinking sun, wit more tears falling out her eyes. Today was suppose to be the happiest day in Hermione's life, but she was not happy. Hermione was sitting there still gazing into the defeated sun, but this time no tears, her eyes were just filled with sorrow. Her face formed a hard tone, almost angry but still perplexed. Hermione thought "Enough is enough! I am not going to wait around for them any longer!"

Hermione got up, and walked to the kitchen. She saw her mother just sitting there stirring her tea. Hermione walked up to her mother and gave her a good warm hug.

"Mom I am fine, Don't worry about me. They will soon realize how wrong they were". Hermione soothingly said.

They both sat there in complete silence just stirring tea when Hermione's mother Jane spoke up.

"When do you go back to Hogwarts?" Jane asked Hermione.

"September 1st, next week" Hermione sighed as she answered with her eyes in tears.

"Are you sure you are okay honey?" asked Jane.

"Yes, mother I am. I don't even see than at all this year. I get my own dorm, remember?" softly spoke Hermione.

"Oh yes, is there no chance of them believing you?" asked Jane.

"No, mother. They had the chance of believing me. But they chose not to. Its their decision not mine." replied Hermione sternly.

Hermione really didn't want to talk about what happened with her best friends Harry, Ron, and that bitch Ginny. Hermione still can't figure out how Ginny even gathered up the proof. But all Harry and Ron said was that Ginny had shown them enough proof. No matter how much she begged then, all they said was to go away. Ron even called her a mudblood. Both Harry and Ron were as cold as ice. All the Weaseley's hate her now. Soon when she arrives to school most likely all the Gyffindor's will hate her as well. Hermione sighed, she has been looking like a broke down house these past weeks. Her hair was more frizzier than ever, her face was swollen with tears, her honey brown eyes were red, and her face was very pale and plastered with tears.

Hermione walked into the bathroom to look at the damage in her face. Hermione gasped as she caught her reflection in the mirror. Hermione was not ugly, but she looked like a wreak. Over the years in Hogwarts, Hermione's physical appearance has changed drastically, especially after her forth year at the Yule Ball. Hermione's hair which was wild and frizzy changed into clam and wavy. Hermione was slim but had curves in the right places, her face was the most beautiful part about her. Her face could light up the room. No doubt Hermione's physical appearance has changed. But Hermione wasn't the type to have a boyfriend, besides Victor Krum she never even dated a guy. Mostly Hermione just cared about her school work, her parents, and her best friends. No! Wait! Hermione used to care about her friends. Now she can't because she no longer has any friends. "They don't believe me. FINE. I can care less. Then can all rot in hell, see if I care" exclaimed Hermione. "I should be happy! I am Head Girl! I even get my own dorm, why should I worry about them?!? I will care less!" Hermione said to herself.


	2. Promise

Draco Malfoy sat there thinking in a hard daze. He pushed is bangs out of his face, but his hair always fell back on the exact same spot. Draco groaned and felt his head fall back. Draco needed to relax after being put under Cruciatus curse by his father. This however was absolutely normal for Draco. If he made any mistakes during his training, he will be punished until he gets it right. Draco Malfoy was tried. He was tried of being a puppet in the hands of a filthy person who worshippers a man who doesn't have a body of his own. Draco Lucius Malfoy loathed his father.

Lucius Malfoy used to be Draco's hero. Draco always wanted to be like his father, he wanted nothing to arch the Malfoy name. Draco thought that being a Malfoy was the word to him. He thanked Merlin for being a Malfoy, for they have so much power. Lucius, always told young Draco that purebloods are superior. Wizards and witches whose blood is not pure should not study magic. Magic is believed to be a gift, and a gift like that should only be given to people with pure blood. Draco Malfoy always stayed true to his father's words. Never once disobeying what his father taught him about blood. Draco Malfoy believed his father a LEADER, PROTECTOR, and most of all a MALFOY. Draco didn't know how wrong he was. Around the age of 13 Draco found out his father was a slave. _'A Slave? A Malfoy being a Slave? A mere worshipper to an Half-Breed?'. _Soon Draco came to see his father abusing his dear mother Narcissa. Lucius put everything he believed in on the line for dear old Voldemort.

Draco Malfoy did not wish to be a death eater. Draco did not want to be his father's puppet, nor did he wish to be his father pet. _Why couldn't Draco Lucius Malfoy just be himself? Why did he have to be a death eater? Why does he have to be his father's shadow?._ All these thoughts surrounded in Draco's head. Draco pressed his hands against his face and groaned. Lucius didn't even care that he was head-boy. All Lucius said was that _'That Filthy Mudblood girl still beat you! Have you no shame that, that Mudblood beats you at everything? You disgust me boy! Crucio!.'_ A tear ran down Draco's cheek. Draco would have thought that it would be very funny if this was happening to Potter. _'Saint Potter's life is perfect, its guarded by mostly everyone! He doesn't know how lucky he's got it. He's lucky he has no parents! No one to torture him! No one to make him become a slave? What was the difference between Draco Lucius Malfoy and a house elf? Nothing!' _Draco was head-boy. The title all the seventh years at Hogwarts would want. But what happens when Draco Malfoy gets it? He gets hit with an unforgivable curse! How pathetic.

Draco was done, and he felt angry! _'All because of this stupid mudblood! God I hate her! That mudblood and her damn fuck buddies! I bet that stupid bitch is even head-girl! God how I hate her!' _The thought of Hermione Granger sends fire through his brain. Everything she did was better than Draco. _'How I loathe her!' _Draco also hated the fact that she actually looked like a female now. Before the only way you could tell her apart from Potty and Weasel was the brown broom on her head. Draco thought that she did get rather good looking. _'What am I thinking! That filthy mudblood is a whore! She is a mudwhore! Nothing else. She used magic to make her self attractive that's all! How could a mudblood like her look good? Stupid good-looking mudblood! She made herself pretty for Potty and Weasel. Everyone knows she is fucking them both! NMS! Nasty Mudblooded Slut! Why am I even thinking about her! What in Merlin's name is wrong with me!' _Draco Malfoy wondered how he was going to survive this whole year with Hermione Granger. As Draco was thinking he heard a knock o his door.

"Get out you filthy creature!" yelled Draco, while he threw a glass bottle near the door.

"You...ng Mas...ter, Mas...ter...wis..hed...to...see...you...sir..." stuttered the house elf in the verge of tears.

"You filthy elf! Leave! I will get there when I am there! Now LEAVE!" screamed Draco.

Minnie, the house elf scurried down the stairs in the west wing of the Malfoy Manor. Draco groaned once again as he got up. His whole body was still aching from the horrid attack by his dear father. He headed out of the west wing into the formal living room.

When Draco arrived at the living room in the Malfoy Manor, Draco looked at his father. _'Pity, how could he call himself a Malfoy when he is licking at a half-breeds feet?' _Draco loathed his father as much as he loathed the-boy-who-refused-to-die. Lucius was sitting on the fancy mahogany couches with a disgusting grin upon his pale face. Lucius looked at Draco and tried to smile which came out as a sneer.

"My...Son...I have spoken to The Dark Lord" stuttered Lucius.

"Father I.." Draco tried to speak but was cut of by Lucius.

"No! No son! Don't speak! He still finds you unworthy! You need more training son" hissed Lucius.

"Does it involve you torturing me for you're pleasure? Huh? You sick bastard!" growled Draco.

"Did I teach you to talk to your father like that Draco? Huh? ANSWER ME!" You insolent prat!" snarled Lucius.

"I'll speak to you however I please. I am a Malfoy, I do not take orders! And don't you dare talk about respect! I would respect you if you were a fucking father. But you're not! Normal father's don't force their children to become house-elf's! Normal fathers do not beat and abuse their children! Since you are an abnormal father... I am an abnormal son! I am proud to say that I am Draco Mother Fucking Malfoy, son of a BITCH! A bitch who crawls and kisses a disgusting murderers feet!" scream Draco at the top of his lungs.

"Why you disgusting little rat! You're worse than Pettigrew! CRUCIO!" hissed Lucius.

Draco screamed in pain. It felt like his body was being stabbed with a 1000 knives. Each inch of his body is getting stabbed. But no blood. Just severe pain. The whites of Draco's eyes were becoming burning red, his stormy grey eyes full of tears. As the pain subsided his lay on the floor whimpering.

Lucius walked out the door.

Draco clenched his fist and murmured "I will never be a Death Eater! I will payback everything you ever did! I will make you suffer, I will make you squirm like that bastard and slave you really are. That's a Malfoy's Promise!" Draco fainted.


	3. On To Hogwarts

Chapter 3 – On To Hogwarts

Hermione woke up early in the morning. Her stomach turned. This was the day she was going to face everyone. Her reputation is a lie. Hermione's truth meant nothing to her friends. Whatever Ginny said they believed. But enough! She is going to face them today. She is going to show them that she is better off with out them. Hermione is going to show them that they made no impact on her what so ever. Hermione rushed to the bathroom and put a straitening charm on her hair. She applied light makeup. Only foundation, mascara, and a little pit of lip-gloss. She put on a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top to show of her figure, and not at all revealing. Even with such normal muggle wear she looked great. Hermione packed her bags and headed to the living room to wait for her father so he can drive her to King's Cross.

Draco groaned. But woke up very early. Finally he gets to get out of this hell whole. Hogwarts seemed like heaven to him. He quickly washed his face but couldn't do anything with his hair. It just fell on his face. Draco had to admit one thing, he was a total stud. He was considered the hottest guy in Hogwarts. Draco grew into an exceptionality good-looking wizard. Draco's face was beautiful, his complexion pale but glistened with the sun. His skin had no blemishes, pimples, or any sort of acne. His blonde hair touching his face just completed the look. Draco had broad shoulders, and of course he was ripped due to all the Quidditch. He was everything a girl wanted and more. Draco did appreciate girls looking at him. But sometimes it was disturbing considering the fact that he got attention from unwanted girls such as Pansy Parkinson. The thought of that girl made Draco hurl. Draco always strived for a challenge when it came to women. He wanted a hard girl, that wasn't easy to crack. For example Draco thought it was going to be extremely difficult to get into Ginny Weasley's pants. But man how wrong was he. Draco got into her pants by the first week, and of course dumped her, she wasn't even that good. _'I bet Potty doesn't know that the love of his life is a mere slut! Too bad for boy wonder.' _Draco smirked to himself. Draco stopped looking at himself and quickly got dressed. He wore a pair of loose jeans and a white muggle t-shirt. Draco didn't care, its not like he was trying to impress anyone. But Draco smirked as he realized he is deliciously handsome. He headed out of his bathroom and apparated to King's Cross between platform 9 and 10. Draco shrunk his bags and headed inside the wall between platform 9 and 10 and arrived at platform 9 ¾. He examined the station and looked for familiar faces. He saw Potty and Weasel. _'But where is their bitch?' _Then Crabbe and his pet Goyle spotted Draco and waved at him. Draco however did not wave back. Draco didn't need his big thick bodyguards anymore, he can take care of himself now. He was still looking for faces when he spotted the ever so famous know-it-all mudblood. _'Why is the mudblood by herself and not with her pimps?' _Then Draco noticed something completely out of order. He saw Potty and Weasel looking ever so viciously at the mudblood. The mudblood was glaring back as well. _'Wow, she did fill out, and the straitening charm did her good.' _

"Draco Malfoy" sneered a voice.

"Blaise Zabini" Draco sneered right back.

"What's up? Why are you starring at Granger with your mouth open for?" asked Blaise.

"No reason, its just that Potty and Weasel aren't with her. I wonder what's wrong with the

ever so famous Golden Trio?" sneered Draco.

"Aren't you the concerned one?" Blaise stated amused.

"Are you mad? I don't care about that mudblood" snarled Draco.

"But you have to admit Granger is something to look at" stated Blaise.

"Yes, but she is still a mudblood" said Draco calmly.

"Anyways come on lets get a compartment" yelled Blaise.

Blaise hated Draco being in denial. _'Something is wrong with this boy! I know he likes Granger but he won't admit it. I mean what's so horrible about it. She is a pretty good witch. Wait… She is the best witch Hogwarts has seen in years. Its not like Draco actually cares what Lucius tells him. Maybe he is just an ass, or better yet a Malfoy. I vow to get those two together. Shit! They would be a power couple. That would give Draco confidence to face his menace father.'_

"Can't, my friend. Got to go to the heads compartment" smirked Draco.

"Lucky son of a bitch!" snarled Draco.

"Son of a bitch, yes, Lucky, no!" said Draco leaving Blaise looking more confused than ever.

Draco's only friend was Blaise. Draco had a lot of respect for Blaise, because he was smart, pureblood, and real. Unlike Crabbe, Goyle, or Parkinson. They only followed him because of his last name "MALFOY".

As soon as Hermione walked out onto the station of Hogwarts express she spotted Harry and Ron. She wished she could run up to them and give them a hug. But this can't happen. Never! Then she noticed that Harry and Ron were glaring at her. So she glared right back. Hermione was looking for someone to talk to, anyone. Maybe even Parvati, or maybe even Neville. She didn't care whom she talked to. But no one, but then she suddenly felt two eyes burning her backside. When she turned around she saw Draco Malfoy glaring at her. Hermione quickly turned away to avoid his gaze. _'Wow, Malfoy really cleaned up. No, I mean he was already clean but I mean he is fairly good-looking. Umm looks so damn tasty. Ew. Did I just say Draco Malfoy was tasty? Ew. Disgusting. But he is rather good-looking. Ew. What am I thinking? This is Malfoy. Mudblood hater. Voldemort worshipper. Future Death Eater! Death Eater's son! But does this affect his looks? Yes, he isn't that cute. He still looks like a ferret. Yeah Hermione, keep lying to yourself if it makes you feel better. Well yes, it does. I feel much better.'_


	4. Head's Compartment

Chapter 4 - Heads Compartment

Hermione took her time reaching the Head's compartment. She sought after to know who the Head boy was. _'What if its Harry, or worse Ron? What will I do then? I would have to share a compartment with one of my ex-best friends. This is so not happening. Why haven't I given this a bit of thought?' _Hermione was really nervous. When she reached the Head's compartment she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Hermione let out a small yelp. When she turned around she noticed that it was only Lavender and grimaced.

"Hey Hermione" exclaimed Lavender with her high squeaky girlish voice.

"Oh, Hi Lavender. You gave me a fright" replied Hermione.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" said Lavender as she smiled at Hermione.

"Where is Parvati? Isn't she always with you?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, well. She decided to go to Beauxbatons. Well, not her really. More like her parents made her. God, I terribly miss her." replied Lavender on the verge of tears.

"You're lucky in one way Lavender. Parvati will never go against you nor will betray you" replied Hermione with a ounce of bitterness in her voice.

"Oh yes, I have heard. What happened between with Harry, and Ron?" asked Lavender worriedly.

"To be honest. I don't know myself" said as Hermione shrugged.

"Okay then Hermione. I'll catch you later. I hear Dean calling me. If you ever want to talk about it just let me know. Okay?" asked Lavender as she was searching for reassurance.

"Yes, if I ever need to talk. I will not hesitate to knock on your door. Thank you Lavender." said Hermione thankfully.

Lavender nodded and headed back to her compartment. Just as Lavender's compartment door closed. Two very familiar faces approached her.

"Well look who it is" sneered Ron.

"The backstabbing little mudblood" growled Harry.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Her best friend Harry just called her a mudblood. Before if someone even looked at Hermione indifferently Harry and Ron would both jump on them. Now, its them calling me the most foulest name known to muggleborns. Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"50 points from Gryffindor! For such foul and vile language!" shouted Hermione through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah mudblood, you think you can take points away now? Do you?" asked Ron outraged.

"Listen Weasley! Don't force me to take more points from Gryffindor" hissed Hermione.

"Oh look, the know-it-all mudblood gets a little power, and uses it against her 'friends'" smirked Harry.

"I'd watch my tongue Potter. Just leave me alone will you? Its not like you guys want to speak with me!" yelled Hermione.

Right then both Harry and Ron started laughing mercilessly. Hermione knew them for 6 years. Not ever has she seen them laugh like this. It was awful. Their laugh was full of evil. Its like being tortured just hearing them laugh like this. These boys aren't her best friends. Her best friends would never do this to her. _'Maybe I am the one who didn't know them. Maybe I was to quick to judge. 6 years wasted.' _The two continued to laugh, this time Hermione felt a twinge of fear. She didn't know why but she sensed something bad was about to happen. Right then Harry and Ron stopped laughing and grinned at Hermione. Without saying anything both of them grabbed her and shoved her into an empty compartment. Harry and Ron both had a menacing look upon them. One Hermione has never seen before. Hermione witnessed Harry murmur a silencing charm on the compartment, followed by a locking charm. Hermione all of the sudden knew what was going to happen. Tears just started falling from her eyes as she realized what they were about to do. She couldn't even move. Hermione just stared at them, shocked to even scream, or let alone yell. Ron gave her a look of pure hatred and loathe. Harry and Ron both pointed their wands and Hermione and immobilized her. Tears continued to fall freely from Hermione's eyes. Last thing she saw was Ron reaching for his belt buckle and all went black.

Draco decided to spend a little time with Blaise instead of going into the Head's compartment. _'Why bother the stupid mudblood? I rather see her blood boil when I make my entrance during the prefects meeting. That would get her knickers in a knot' _Draco found Blaise sitting by himself in a compartment reading a copy of "Witch Weekly". This made Draco smirk. _'Why guy reads a women's magazine?' _

"Wow Zabini. Why are you reading a women's magazine?" sneered Draco.

"Sod off Malfoy!" yelled Blaise as he smirked.

Soon they both went into hysterics. They always made fun of each other and see who would crack up first. Usually they both cracked up in the same time.

"Blaise I am going to use you're compartment for a while. I don't want to deal with Granger at the moment. So you understand" asked Draco nodding.

"Wow, from 'filthy little mudblood' to Granger. Hmm. That's a start." sneered Blaise highly amused by the situation.

"Shut it! She is still a mudblood, and always will be! Its just that the mudwhore is Head girl and we have to act civilly in public. I don't want my badge taken away from me, because everyone knows if I say one thing to Granger, McGonagall would not hesitate to take my Head boy badge and give it to Terry Boot." replied Draco staying impressively calm.

"But she is not here. So why are you acting civilly towards her and she isn't even here. Its not like McGonagall can hear you or is going to use Legitimacy against you or anything." asked Blaise knowing Draco was bullshitting with him.

"Come on! Sod Off! I do not wish to talk about that mudwhore!" yelled Draco.

"Okay, calm down! Its not like you fancy her or something!" snarled Blaise annoyed with his friends attitude.

"Okay whatever. Come with me to the Head's compartment so I don't have to tolerate the mudwhore" smirked Draco.

"Now she is a whore. Why is she a whore Draco? The last guy I saw her with was Krum, and they just went to the dance." asked Blaise sincerely.

"Please. She's been fucking Potty and Weasel. Everyone knows that!" sneered Draco.

"Why would you think that? They are her best friends, and people can't have friends now?" asked Blaise highly annoyed with his friends attitude towards the poor girl.

"Well do you see her with any other Gryffindorks? Instead of Potty and Weasel?" asked Draco to his defense.

"Well Mr. Malfoy let me ask you a question. You only hang out with me, tell me mostly everything. I doubt anyone knows about your rebellion against your father and the Dark Lord but me. So does that mean we are fucking?" asked Blaise angrily.

"Blaise you are about to argue with me over a mudblood? Come on! How low can you get?" yelled Draco completely mad that his best friend is defending a mudblood.

"No Draco, Its not right for you to say something like that towards her. Mudblood is fine, but to accuse her of whoring around is another thing." replied Blaise though still angry.

"Fine, whatever. I won't call her a mudwhore. Happy? You faggot!" sneered Draco as he punched Blaise playfully.

"Yeah. I am not the faggot. Which reminds me. I am seeing someone" replied Blaise as thinking of his girlfriend removed all the negative thoughts in his head.

"Who? I got to know. Don't tell me it's a Slytherin slut." asked Draco eagerly.

"No, not a Slytherin. But a Ravenclaw. She is smart but sort of twisted up in the head. That's what I love about her." said Blaise as he smiled.

"Who? Cho Chang? She is kinda hot." smirked Draco.

"No, she isn't my type. She is the first Ravenclaw in six centuries to ever get left back. I am not fond of dumb Ravenclaws." replied Blaise as he smirked.

"Oh, then who is it?" asked Draco wanting to know already.

"Luna Lovegood, and don't you dare laugh Malfoy or I'll break all your teeth!" replied Blaise as he smirked.

"Looney Lovegood? Ha! She is quite attractive for a Looney person. But no really. She is quite cute, and smart too." replied Draco as he was happy for Blaise.

"Yeah, we got together during the summer. I was actually buying 'The Quibbler' when she told me her dad is the editor. From there we started talking and becoming friends. Which eventually led to something else." said Blaise happily.

"Dude, I am happy for you can everything but the Prefect meeting is about an hour away. Lets get to the Head's department." suggested Draco.

"Cool, let me get my things, and we'll be off." replied Blaise.

Draco and Blaise headed to the Head's compartment, when Draco heard a muffled distant moan. It didn't sound the a pleasurable moan, more like a moan out of pain.

"Did you hear that?" asked Draco worriedly.

"Draco, don't go all Potty on us and start hearing things!" snarled Blaise.

"Shut it! I am not Potty. I thought I heard someone painfully moaning" hissed Draco.

"If you say so" Blaise shrugged.

Draco and Blaise went into the Head's compartment, and surprising found it empty. _'Damn where is Granger? Oh wait, why do I care where her filthy arse is. But I did hear moaning, wonder if its her. Nah, she wouldn't be in any sort of trouble. Would she? Nah, she has Potty and Weasel. But they weren't looking to pleased with her. NO! Its all in my head. Yeah. She's fine. I don't care. I am just going to sit here and not think about her.' _Slowly Draco stood up and looked at Blaise with a confused expression on his flawless face.

"What's up?" asked Blaise.

"I am going to go look for Gran--Pansy" lied Draco.

Okay, go find her" Blaise nodded. As soon as Draco left the compartment he broke out the largest grin. _'Did he really think that saying half of her name, and I won't understand him. He is thicker than I thought. Why is he Head boy? Just hope he brings back Granger safe and sound. Wait, why do I care? Yeah, I do want to see them together but I shouldn't worry about her as well. I guess if they get together all of us could be friends.'_

Draco was going to look for Hermione but wasn't going to let Blaise get any ideas. Draco searched the whole train but no Granger. Nor a sign of Potty and Weasel, and that did not bring any kind of reassurance to Draco. _'Maybe they did something to her. Yeah like a threesome.' _Draco snorted. _'Maybe they harmed her somehow. Man why do I care? Here I am looking for Granger! I feel like a bloody hypocrite. Damn, maybe I was a hypocrite all my life but never noticed. Shit! Why am I having doubts about myself thinking of Granger! Let me just find her! I don't want McGonagall to yell at me when she is not there.' _Feeling a bit more comfortable, as Draco thought he was looking for Hermione only to keep himself out of trouble. Draco began looking again. The second time too had been a failure as well. Just as he was about to head back to the Head's compartment hoping Granger would be in there with the prefects and McGonagall he heard that same painful moan. He also came about a compartment that he did not see before. He quickly opened the compartment to find Hermione Granger laying there. With blood covering every inch of her body. Her robes were torn off, huge gashes on her arms, thighs, and stomach area. Her inner thighs had fresh blood oozing out. Hermione Granger has been raped, and beaten.

Draco was in the state of shock. He did not know what to do. Hermione was laying there unconscious blood bearing her every part of her exposed skin. _'Who would do such a thing? Why her? Shit! All the things I said about her. Not even she deserves this. No one deserves this. Especially her. I always knew she was innocent, but was not keen on the idea exposing. I would never want something like this to happen to her. Shit!' _Draco murmured "Scourgify" and all the blood was cleaned from her skin. Draco lifted her up, and opened the compartment door and let her out. As he quickly reached the Head's door he started banging on it. A angry Blaise opened the door, as his jaw dropped in shock of what he saw.


	5. He Wept

Chapter 5 - He Wept.

Hermione opened her eyes, and saw an angel. He had a beautiful pale face, clear soft skin, strong arms, a pointy nose to go along with his cheeks, and the most softest pair of lips she has laid her eyes on. Hermione opened her eyes a bit more to take in more of his features. Hermione let out a gasp when she realized this _'Angel' _was none other than Draco Malfoy. The king of all things pure. _'Why is he here? Where am I? Wait, what happened after Harry and Ron took me into the compartment?'._ Sitting up she noticed that Draco and Blaise both had a concerned look upon their faces. Hermione didn't know what to say. _'Why are they concerned about me? How did anyone even find me? There was a vanishing and a silencing charm on the compartment?'._ Hermione looked at both Draco and Blaise.

"Ho--wher--wh--how did I get here?" asked Hermione.

"Draco found you in an empty compartment." replied Blaise.

Tears started falling from Hermione's eyes. She couldn't control her sobbing. She started to hug her knees and cry. Both boys just looked at her perplexed. Draco still did not say a word. He merely looked at her. His face expressionless but one could tell that he was thinking hard about something. Blaise got up from his opposite seat in front of Hermione and sat next to her and put his arm around her. He held her tight as she continued to cry.

Draco was still in the loss for words. He didn't know what took over him but as soon as he saw Hermione sobbing he couldn't move, speak, nor breathe. It felt like the whole world had stopped and the only thing he was looking at was the broken down Hermione Granger in front of him. _'Wasn't this what I always wanted? Didn't I always want to make Granger squeal and cry? Didn't I always want to break her? Why am I shunned? Why can't I move? Why does it feel like I have a 100 pound boulder on my chest? Why am I forcing myself to hold back tears? Why do I suddenly feel bad seeing Granger weep? Why is it hurting me?'_ Draco didn't know. He just sat there starring at the crying girl wishing he could make it all better. Wishing that she shouldn't have to cry like this. Draco wanted to cause pain to the ones who caused his much grieve upon someone who his heart is aching for. Draco never felt one ounce of remorse for hurting Hermione before. Everything he has said to her from day one, has all suddenly come back and hit him in his face. Its like all of the grieve he was supposed to feel then kept on adding up. All six years of remorse he was supposed to feel for hurting her, just hit him all in the fact today. It didn't do any damage physically, but emotionally he was a broken wreck. Draco just shattered looking at the crying girl. Every inch of Draco Malfoy's strength broke today. His cunning devoir, his witty remarks, and his prejudice ways. All that's left is the person no one has seen. Blaise and his mother has seen glimpses of him, but no one seen the real him. Now a new Draco Malfoy takes birth.

Blaise continued to look back and forth. One gaze toward his best friend, and another gaze toward this innocent lioness. Blaise knew Draco ever since they were little. Draco had been the only intelligent friend he has ever had to put up with. Blaise had considered Draco his only true friend. One that was not a hoax. All the years that Blaise knew Draco not once has he seen so much emotion in his usual expressionless face. Blaise knew Draco, but never has he seen Draco looked like this. His face was full of hate, anger, distaste, sadness, remorse, guilt, and one expression that Blaise never saw LOVE. _'Is this the actual Draco Malfoy I am seeing?'._

Everything was silent. No one spoke, except for the whimpering of Hermione. Blaise continued to stroke her hair, and make circles on her back. Draco being at his estate noticed this, and a new feeling entered his head. One he never felt before a sting of Jealousy. He wanted to be the one helping Hermione. Draco didn't know where these emotions suddenly came from. All of the sudden Draco spoke up which startled Blaise.

"What happened Granger?" asked Draco erasing the concern from his voice.

For the first time since Hermione started crying she lifted her head up. Hermione looked at Draco, still tears were freely being released from her eyes. Hermione's eyes were filled with grieve that surpassed everything she has ever been through. Hermione was broken. No longer could she ever have her nose up in the air, no longer would people take her seriously for being smart, no longer would people call her the brain of the golden trio. There is nothing left in Hogwarts for Hermione. Hermione continued to stare at Draco. Thoughts circled her mind. Previous thoughts that held her mind when she woke from the dreadful slumber. _'How I wish this was a nightmare! How I wish I was in the compartment with Harry, and Ron. We would be pissed at the fact that Malfoy was head boy. Ron would show his rage, while Harry and I sit there and listen to him talk. Right after the Sweets Trolley would come around, we will forget about Malfoy being Head boy and laugh it off. Damn! How I wish it was real. How I wish I wasn't sitting here with Zabini and my archenemy. They would never let it down that they actually saved me from my horrible fate. Part of me wished that they left me there. No. All of me wished that they left me there. It would be better than being here. It would erased all this pain my heart went through. I would be dead, and probably be in a better place. I would be at peace. But me being alive just makes matters worse. I can't forget this incident. Its going to eat me away like leeches for the rest of my life. Why did they save me? Why? They should have let the mudblood die.'_ Hermione gazed at Draco.

"Why did you save me?" Hermione tried to speak loudly but it came out as a whisper.

"Because you needed to be saved" replied Draco not looking at Hermione but focusing on the interesting piece of gun under the seats of the Head's compartment.'

"You should have left me to die" replied Hermione bitterly.

"I save your filthy arse and this is how you speak to me mudblood" yelled Draco, right as these words escaped his mouth he regretted it.

Tears rolled down Hermione's eyes. As she looked at Draco and forced a smile.

"Yes, your right. I am a mudblood." spoke Hermione softly.

Hermione gathered all her strength and stood up. She looked at Blaise, and gave him a forced smile.

"Thank you for holding me." spoke Hermione again very softly.

Blaise looked at her and nodded. He didn't know whether to break Draco's mouth for speaking to her like that or consoling her. Hermione stood up opened the compartment door and left.

Neither one spoke. Blaise left the compartment a few minutes after Hermione, and slammed the compartment door behind him. Draco was left alone again to dwell in his thoughts. _'Why did I do that? All the anger, grieve, and remorse suddenly came back to me. I aimed my anger at the wrong person, I hurt her again. What happened to all the remorse I just felt. I again threw it all in her face that she is a muggleborn. Why did she leave? Why did she smile?' _Unknowingly tears escaped from Draco's eyes. He wept for the first time in his life. For a soul he never have a shit about. He wept for his fathers beatings. He wept because of his reputation. He wept for his mother getting beatings for him. He wept for the people his father killed. He wept for all the agony he caused people. He wept for always loving an insane man who he called father. He wept and wept until no more tears can fall.


	6. Broke

Chapter 6 – Broke

Hermione again had tears of pain slipping freely from her eyes. She did not want to be in a compartment with anybody. She just wanted to be by herself to face the disaster that fate has played for her. _'I am not even worth to be called a mudblood. I deserve worse fate than that. I deserve to die. Malfoy is right I am scum. I am filth. I deserve his loath. Why did he even save me? He hates me. I am a mudblood.' _Suddenly an idea struck Hermione's head. She quickly ran into the loo (bathroom). Hermione put a lock charm on the doors.

Blaise was pacing his empty compartment. He wanted to really punch Draco. He didn't care if that was his best friend. _'Damn, the poor girl just been raped! Fuck! What is wrong wit him! I could have sworn I saw change in his eyes! Nope he is the same old cold bastard. I hope Granger is okay. And here I thought that Draco loved Granger. Shit. I forgot he doesn't know how to love. Draco needs to get it together. Either he follows his father and becomes a narcissistic killer, or he joins the light side and lives a life full of happiness. I already made my decision. I am awaiting his. Lets hope he comes around. Meanwhile I am going to look for Granger. Draco needs some time for himself to figure things out.'_ Blaise stopped pacing. Blaise pulled the wand out of his robes and stepped out his compartment to look for Granger.

As Blaise checked compartments he saw a few familiar faces. First he passed his old squad Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and Nott. They all sneered at him. Blaise didn't give them a second look, but highly thought but hexing them into hell. Next Blaise passed Luna, Longbottom, and the Weaselette. Blaise started at Luna and smiled, while Longbottom gave him a shuddered look, and Weaselette just sneered at him. Blaise looked at Luna.

"Luna can I speak to you for a minute?" asked Blaise with a sincerer voice.

"No Zabini! You can't!" interrupted Weaselette.

"No one asked you Weaselette! I prefer to talk to my girlfriend in peace, and if I were you I would keep Potty and Weasel on a close eye" snarled Blaise.

"Its fine Ginny. Blaise is just here to talk to me" replied Luna curtly but still having her dreaminess in her bright hazel eyes.

Luna stepped out of the compartment and headed out into the hallway of the train. Blaise looked at Luna, and simply smiled and held her hand. Luna looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong Blaise?" asked Luna.

"Its Granger" replied Blaise as he looked at the floor.

"What about her?" asked looking horridly angry.

"She was found in a compartment, with blood all over her body. She was badly beaten. I think she was raped" Blaise replied in almost a whisper. He didn't want on goers listening into their conversation.

"WHAT!!!!!???!!!" screeched Luna.

"Shut up! Not so loud! You are going to attract attention!" Blaise whispered.

"Sorry. But I don't understand it. Hurt her, even though what she has done. But raping her is just horrible. Is she okay?" asked Luna concerned.

"Wait, what you mean? What has she done?" asked Blaise.

"BLAISE!!! COME QUICK!!!!!!!!!!" someone yelled. It came from the loo (bathroom).

Draco stopped crying. He stood up. After Draco scourgified himself he stood up looking out his window. Draco was thinking hard. _'What should I do? Give in, or fight. Father always said that giving in to the easier choice is for the weak, the poor, and the unworthy. I am none of that. Father said that choosing the harder choice makes one stronger. Makes them superior to others. So I guess this is maybe the one good advice Lucius has given his **son**. I need to apologize to Granger. For everything I've done. I need to tell her I was wrong. I need her to forgive me. I may have realized it late, but finally I have. I don't care if I have to beg. I am going to get her forgiveness. I am going avenge her, whoever put her through this is going to pay. Every inch of pain she was put through will be avenged. I swear. I need to apologize to Blaise as well. He was right.' _After Draco finally made up his mind he exited the Head's compartment, in search for Granger once again.

Draco made four simultaneous trips. Still no sign of Granger. However he did spot Potter and Weasel who were stilling with Weaselette, and Longbottom. Draco decided not to question them at the moment. Draco did not see these two sit with them before. Before Draco found Hermione in that condition he hadn't seen them. This adds more to his suspicion.

Draco was passing by the loo when he heard hard panting. He turned but saw nothing. He looked towards the loo. He still heard the panting. Draco finally realized that the panting was coming from the loo. _'Why is someone panting in the loo? Hmm. Someone must be getting it on'_. Draco couldn't even smirk. Usually he would abuse his position and give them points but decided against it. Right as he was about to turn around, he felt something wet. As if he was stepping on a puddle or something. Draco looked at his feet. A horrified expression covered his face. Blood. Blood was oozing out of the door of the loo. Draco quickly tried opening the door. But nothing worked. Draco tried ramping his shoulder on the door. It was locked. Draco quickly pulled out his wand and yelled "Alohomora". Nothing happened. He tried again. Nothing. Draco was angry. He finally yelled "BOMBBARDA". The door flew opened with a thug. There he witnessed something that nearly caused him to faint. Hermione was lying unconscious in a poor of blood. Draco had the look of horror in his face. Automatically Draco's feet pulled him backwards out of the loo. Draco turned and spotted Blaise.

"BLAISE!!! COME QUICK!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Draco with all his might. Then passed out.


	7. Help At Last

Chapter 7 - Help at Last.

Blaise looked where someone screamed. His head turned when he realized that it Draco was on the floor knocked out. Blaise ran as fast as he could towards Draco. What he saw when he scrunched next to Draco almost made him scream. Hermione was laying in the middle of the loo with blood all over the floor. Blaise looked at Luna.

"TAKE CARE OF DRACO! WHILE I GO HELP GRANGER!" yelled Blaise.

Luna looked terrified but just nodded her head rapidly. Blaise run into the loo and knelt towards Hermione. He scourified the blood and picked Hermione up. Her body was limp cold. Suddenly people from the other compartments started peering out to see what caused all the commotion. People stared at Blaise, Luna, unconscious Draco, and limp Hermione with frightened glances. People started to murmur which made Blaise absolutely lose it. He ran into the Head's compartment and laid Hermione down.

"LUNA!!!!!!! GET OVER HERE!" screamed Blaise who had blood covered all over him because Hermione started bleeding again.

Luna jolted as fast as she could.

"Watch over Granger. While I go get Draco! Try and help her! AND OWL DUMBLEDORE RIGHT NOW!" yelled Blaise.

Luna quickly nodded. While Blaise headed out the Head's compartment and saw a crowd over Draco.

"MOVE YOU LITTLE FAGGOTS! THERE IS NOTHING HERE TO SEE!!! MOVE BEFORE I HEX YOU!!!!!" screamed Blaise at the top of his lungs.

Everyone just looked at Blaise, and moved away still eyeing Blaise and Draco intently. Blaise blocked everyone out and murmured "Rennervate" and red sparks shot through Blaise's wand and hit Draco in the chest. Draco coughed. By now, everyone started murmuring again.

"DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING ELSE TO DO! SOD OFF ALL OF YOU!!!" screamed Blaise yet once again.

"Th-anks" murmured Draco.

"What happened?" asked Blaise slightly more calmly.

Draco suddenly remembered Hermione. "Granger" spoke Draco. Hermione seemed like an adrenaline. He bolted up.

"Where is Granger? WHAT HAPPENED TO GRANGER?" yelled Draco hysterical. Draco didn't seem to notice the crowd around them.

"She is limp and in the Head's compartment. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE STILL STANDING HERE FOR???! SOD THE FUCK OFF!!!! Yelled Blaise.

Draco looked at all of them and put his lips in the meanest sneer he could muster up. He jumped up and Blaise helped up. They both sprinted yet again to the Head's compartment.

Luna tried everything. She next a letter to Dumbledore stating what she saw. Luna couldn't even hear a pulse. Although she did stop the bleeding. Both of Hermione's wrists were cut open. Luna didn't know whether it was attempted suicide or someone took the liberty to cut her wrists. Luna tried to regenerate Hermione but nothing worked. She was as limp and as cold as before. Right before she could try again the door burst open revealing Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Both ran toward limp Hermione. Draco hugged Hermione intently. Blaise stared at Draco knowing that Draco figured out his path. Luna was just sitting there looking more confused than ever. Luna didn't understand why Draco Malfoy hater of all things unpure was hugging Hermione. _'Why are tears falling down his eyes? Why is he worried? Oh I know. Now she is one of them. Of course after what Ginny told me. It figures why Malfoy cares. But why was he crying? She impacted him so much in such little time?' _

"Blaise I think I am going to take a leave, now that you two are here" said Luna snapping out of her usual dreamy state.

Blaise eyed her. _'Isn't Luna one of Hermione's friends? Why was she acting like this? This is horrible. Luna doesn't even look like she cares! What is going on?' _Right then the door burst open. Then came in two people that Draco and Blaise hated the most. Harry and Ron stood in the doorway with huge Grin's in their faces. Draco stood up and took his wand out and pointed it right in Harry's heart, while Blaise did the same to Ron. Harry and Ron's grin became even more wide.

"Are you gonna kill us Malfoy? For that filthy little mudblood?" sneered Harry.

"You scum! How dare you call her a mudblood! You-have-no-right-to-use-that-word." gritted Draco, his pale face turning a bright crimson color.

"Says the person who hates all things that are unpure. You filthy hypocrite." snarled Ron.

"You say one more thing to my best friend and you will die Weasel!" said Blaise in a murdering voice.

Right then the train stopped. Everything went dark.

Anger, and frustration was two emotions that the magnificent headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry did not posses. He was a man of pure emotions. Emotions that did not cause frown's upon anyone. He had expectations and limitations for everyone. Even people such as the Dark Lord holds expectations toward our beloved Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Dumbledore was a man of pure kindness and hope. He strongly believes everyone is bonded with love. "Hate may be a strong emotion, but love over powers it." says Albus Dumbledore.

Albus was pacing quietly in his study office. He was reading and chewing on lemon drops. Albus had a fond for muggle treats. He always found muggle treats delightful, and preferred them over Wizard treats. Just as Albus reached for another lemon drop a owl came tapping on his large window. Albus smiled as he let the owl in. There he found a letter. Startled Albus began to read.

_**Professor Dumbledore,**_

_**Hermione Granger had an horrible accident. She is limp, unconscious, and very cold. I think she tried to slit her wrists but I could very much be wrong. Please Professor send help as soon as possible. We are in the Head's compartment. Please come.**_

_**-Luna Lovegood (Ravenclaw)**_

Albus for the second time today had frowned. First they came upon Severus being tortured by the Dark Lord because he completed his mission late, and now this. Hermione Granger was the most intelligent student Hogwarts has seen in many years. Albus preferred her as one of his favorite students right along with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Draco Malfoy. Of course Draco did not know so, but the Headmaster took a liking towards him, as he expected him different from his father. Albus rushed for his cloak and apparated out of Hogwarts. The Headmaster is the only person who can apparate into Hogwarts and apparate out. He just put in new charms. To build extra security.

As quickly as Dumbledore apparated to Head's compartment he noticed wands pressed against Ronald, and Harry. Dumbledore took out his wand and flicked it in the air. All the lights went out. Then he walked towards Blaise and Draco who were still unaware of the Head master's presence. Dumbledore murmured "Expelliarmus". The two wands from both boys flew out there hands. All the lights went back on as they noticed Albus Dumbledore standing a few feet away from them.


	8. Pure and Mud Blood Mixes Together

Chapter 8 – Pure and Mud Blood Mixes Together

Albus Dumbledore stood there dumb founded. He starred intently at his favorite students. Dumbledore first studied Harry and Ron together. Something looked odd upon them. He knew all his students by heart. Dumbledore's students may not know, but he studies each and every one of his students intently. Knows their every move, mood, and anything they are up to. But Dumbledore had bigger fish to fry. He needed to save one of the most brilliant witches Hogwarts has seen in years. Dumbledore went toward Hermione. He put his wrinkled hands on her forehead, and murmured some incantations that the students never heard of. Just as quickly as he said it, Hermione body disappeared. Its like her limp body disapparated. Everyone starred in awe. They didn't know what just happened. The first person so had the courage to say something was Draco.

"Sir, where did Hermione's body go?" asked Draco looking directly at Dumbledore.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy. She was sent to the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts." Spoke slightly but the twinkle in his eyes was gone.

"Sir, will she be alright?" Blaise asked as he spoke up for the first time.

Dumbledore looked at both boys. Both of them had the look of concern in their eyes that Dumbledore has never seen before. Dumbledore smiled at the two boys. But frowned once he moved his gaze to Ron and Harry. They were expressionless. Dumbledore couldn't understand why they didn't at least have a look of sadness in their eyes for they dear best friend. Dumbledore looked back at Blaise and Draco.

"We do not know that this precise moment. She has lost a lot of blood. Would you like to accompany me to the Hospital Wing Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Zabini?"

"Yes" they both stated simultaneously.

"I trust Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley both prefer to stay here?" asked Dumbledore not taking his eyes off of Draco and Blaise.

"Um, I have to take care of Ginny sir," replied Ron unconcerned.

"I see. What about you Mr. Potter?" asked Dumbledore now looking at his fingernails.

"Um. I need to help Neville with something professor." Murmured Harry.

"WE DON"T NEED THEM TO COME CAN WE GO ALREADY!!!!!" yelled Draco.

Dumbledore glanced at Draco and smiled yet once again. He looked upon someone who was being ignored all this time. He looked upon Luna.

"Ms. Lovegood would you are to join us? Or do you have other people to help or take care of?" asked Dumbledore finally eyeing Harry and Ron.

Luna looked around. She would stick by Blaise no matter what.

"Yes, professor" replied Luna.

"Perfect. All right. All gather round." Said Dumbledore.

Blaise, Draco, and Luna all moved toward Dumbledore. While Harry and Ron were in the background watching them intently. Harry had the look of greed in his face, and Ron was more over expressionless. Dumbledore took out a muggle BIC pen out of his robes. Blaise and Draco starred at the pen confusedly.

"Portus" murmured Dumbledore.

"Everyone grab onto this pen right now. This as you all know is a portkey." Explained Dumbledore.

Everyone grabbed onto the pen. The students felt a similar feeling in their navel. It felt like a hook was dragging them by their navel. It was very unpleasant.

After they were gone, Harry and Ron looked at each other can grinned.

"Mudblood is as good as dead" smirked Harry.

"Yes, but we didn't cut her up that bad. I wonder how she lost that much blood" stated Ron confused.

"Who cares? The mudblood is about to die! I could careless. The mudblood is gone, and we got her back for what she did to us." Whispered Harry.

"Yeah. Right. I hate her. I can't believe it. I loved that bitch and this is what she did to us." Nodded Ron in agreement.

Draco, Blaise, and Luna all fell in the middle of the hospital wing with a thud. Draco quickly jumped up as Blaise was helping Luna up. Draco brushed his robes with his hand and yelled for Madame Pomfery. Madame Pomfery came running towards the students.

"What is all the ruckus you people are making! I have a girl who is nearly about to die!" yelled Madame Pomfery angrily.

"Sorry Madame Pomfery. But Granger is in there. We wanted to see her." pleaded Draco.

"I am sorry. Not yet. She is in horrible condiction. She lost too much blood, and we need a donor fast. That's way she is getting transferred to St.Mungo's. You would think it would take a potion to restore blood. Nope. Poor lad. She is an O-. That's the rarest kind of blood. There is no telling what will happen if we can't mind a donor in St.Mungo's. Most likely she will die. She is just barely alive. Poor girl." sniffled Madame Pomfery.

That's when it hit Draco. He was an O-. He would give his blood to Hermione. Just as Madame Pomfery was about to head back to the closed ward that Hermione was in. Draco ran after her.

"Madam Pomfery! Wait!" yelled Draco as he ran after her.

"What is it Mr.Malfoy?" asked Madame Pomfery looking highly angry.

"I am an O-." replied Draco bluntly.

Madame Pomfery who understood, and nodded. "You do know what you are doing Mr.Malfoy?"

Draco looked at her and nodded. "Just please don't tell her it was me."

"Oh Heavens! Why not Mr.Malfoy? You are doing a great deed." surprisingly asked Madame Pomfery.

"No. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable. Just please don't. I'll tell her myself." said Draco determinedly.

"Very well then. Come on" said Madame Pomfery as she lead him to the closed ward, and monitored Blaise and Luna to follow.

As they appeared in the ward. Madame Pomfery instructed Draco to lay down in the bedpost next to Hermione's. Draco sat there looked intently at the pale girl before him. She looked blue now. It was like she was dead. Draco had to fight tears from coming out of his eyes. Suddenly Blaise was the first to speak.

"You should be proud." muttered Blaise.

"Yeah. I hope she survives." whispered Draco as he stroked Hermione's hand.

"She will. Now she won't be a mudblood anymore" smirked Blaise.

"Shut up! You're a big git." snapped Draco.

"Just trying to lighten your mood mate. That's all" said Blaise.

"You're brave Draco. You are a good person. I don't care if you have Devil Horned Cooky Snakers on your shoulders. You are a good person." said Luna as she smiled.

"Thanks" muttered Draco not knowing what to say.

Draco thought about his blood bringing Hermione back to life. _'Maybe her and I could be friends. We actually do have loads in common. I hope she gets better. I need her. She can't go without giving a fight. She needs to expose Potter and Weasel. I will make sure of it. Please Merlin let her live through this.' _As his thoughts overweighed him a tear slid down his cheek and fell on Hermione's palm.

Blaise and Luna were told to exit the ward and wait outside while the blood was being taken. Blaise looked at the door on the ward.

"Pure and Mud Blood Mixes Together" murmured Blaise. A smile appeared on his face. He held Luna's hand. They sat together waiting. Both longing to see both of them well again.


	9. Revelations with Dumbledore

Chapter 9 - Revelations with Dumbledore

Draco had never been more scared. He didn't know how they were going to take his blood. All he knew was that they were doing it in a muggle procedure. As long as it didn't involve sticking something in his body and sucking the blood out, he was good. But, little did he know how blood was taken the muggle way. Madame Pomfery came back with a trolley with various gadgets on it. There was a needle, a clear tube, and some machines. Draco was taken aback when he looked at the needle. He was ready to pass out as he realized what they were going to do. Madame Pomfery looked at him.

"Stick out your arm dear, and place it here" said Madame Pomfery as she conjured up a desk.

Without hesitation Draco did as he was told. Madame Pomfery was sticking the clear tube on the edge of the needle and the tube contained a pouch. Draco didn't care how much blood they took. He already told him before take as much as they would like, and more. Draco couldn't careless about his condition if it meant having Hermione back. The only thing that was worrying Draco was the which part of his hand are the taking the blood from. Right as he was thinking intently, Madame Pomfery spoke up.

"Now dear, don't move your arm around so much. That way the blood comes out faster." said Madame Pomfery in a hushed voice.

Draco sat there stunned. He didn't even realize when Madame Pomfery put that needle in. _'Wow, this isn't so bad. I guess I just have to stay here until the bag fills itself. I have to leave as quickly as I can. I can't have Granger find out I donated my blood to her. I am guessing this is going to freak her out. I don't want that. Blaise is outside waiting. I have to set him straight. We can be friends, but I don't want Granger thinking she owes me a life dept. Its actually I who owes her, its her who finally made me fight. Yes, father's beatings helped. But it was her who made me certain. I don't want to hurt muggles, muggleborns, or even half bloods. It really doesn't matter what blood someone is. I mean look at Granger. She is Einstein in a female's body. Ew. That's ugly. But yeah. She is. I want her to be well. I want to show her a new light. I want her to see me, for the person I am. Not the person who I am pretending to be. Who knew such strong feelings can approach someone in such a short amount of time.' _Just as his train of thought left him, Madame Pomfery approached.

"Well, well. Time to take out the needle. You are about done Mr.Malfoy." said Madame Pomfery.

"Thanks" murmured Draco.

"Ah yes. You also have a visitor." said Madame Pomfery curtly.

"Yeah, Blaise. Tell him to come in" said Draco simply.

"No its not Mr. Zabini, but he is waiting outside. Professor Dumbledore is here to see you" said Madame Pomfery.

"Oh. Well yes. Of course." said Draco surprisingly.

Just as Madame Pomfery went to go fetch Dumbledore, his train of thought began to arise once again. _'Why would Dumbledore want to see me? Oh yes, the old coot wants to personally thank me, and share wise words with me. I guess Dumbledore isn't that bad. He may be a nutter, but he knows what he is doing most of the time. I mean Voldy-Mort isn't afraid of anyone but Dumbledore. I've got to admit that coot does have my respect.'_

"Ah Mr. Malfoy. I must say I was not thoroughly surprised in your decision to give Ms. Granger your blood. But I must say Mr. Malfoy that I am very proud of you." spoke Dumbledore very lightly as his twinkle sparkled in his eyes.

"Yes sir. Thank you." said Draco.

"Well. I was wondering why you wouldn't want to let Ms. Granger know about your heroic deed." asked Dumbledore smiling.

"I don't want her to feel like she owes me sir. I don't want her in any stress when she wakes up." replied Draco.

"Seems to me Mr. Malfoy that you care a lot about Ms. Granger. I say you put your feelings out for her to see. She has been through a lot. She needs someone there for her. If I say so myself. Nothing would be better than You and Mr. Zabini. This is also to bring the houses together. As you can see Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are not on good terms with Ms. Granger right now. But why that factor is still unknown upon myself. But I wish you do give her your friendship Mr. Malfoy. She is in need." stated Dumbledore.

At the mention of Potter and Weasel. Draco jumped out of the bed. He forgot about feeling weak. He forgot about the fact that he didn't eat, he forgot about the fact that he didn't see Hermione in the bed next to his. Draco screamed.

"POTTER AND WEASLEY DID THIS!!!!!!" roared Draco.

Dumbledore was taken aback by his violent outburst.

"Do you understand what you are saying Mr. Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore, but the smile in his face was no more.

"YES! POTTER AND WEASEL RAPED HER! I FOUND HER IN A COMPARTMENT! I TRIED TO HEAL HER! THEN WHEN SHE WOKE UP I GOT MAD AND STARTED TO YELL AT HER BECAUSE SHE ASKED ME WHY I SAVED HER, AND WHY I DIDN'T LET HER DIE. I CALLED HER A FLITHY MUDBLOOD AND SHE CRIED AND LEFT THE COMPARTMENT! THEN I WENT OUT LOOKING FOR HER, TO BRING HER BACK AND SAY SORRY. THAT'S WHEN I FOUND HER IN THE BATHROOM WITH BLOOD POOLING THE FLOOR! I WANT HER TO HAVE JUSTICE! I WILL KILL BOTH OF THOSE BASTARDS!" screamed Draco. He stood up looking for something to hit. He smashed the nearest vase. It broke into little pebbles at surrounded the cold marble floors.

Dumbledore starred at him. _'Harry and Ron? No.' _Dumbledore for the first time in his life looked confused, hurt, and sorrow filled his once bright twinkled eyes.

"Are you sure Mr. Malfoy?" his voice sounding almost fearful of the answer Draco was about to give to him.

"Yes professor." replied Draco calmly.

"We will have to wait until Ms. Granger wakes up." replied Dumbledore as he stood up.

"I am sorry for screaming professor" said Draco as he looked at the floor.

Dumbledore looked up and gave him a smile "True remorse is never just a regret over consequence, it is a regret over motive. Good day Mr. Malfoy" said Dumbledore as he exited the ward.


	10. Letter to my readers

Note to all my reviewers:

Dear Readers,

I am going to answer all the review you guys have sent me. Truly they are amazing.

DarkHeartedlonewolf: Thank you for all the update soon comments. I will put up about 5 more chapters by friday. Or at least that's my goal.

MHxxPAPER DoLL: Thank you for your kind review. Yes, I want Harry and Ron to pay too. LoL. 

breezie: Thank you for telling me you like my story line. I wasn't to sure myself, but I decided to go with it. Thanks.

GiggleGirl89: Yes, the whole mudblood situtation. Well I suppose to answer your question will be simple. Harry can easily call Hermione a mudblood because he is an half blood. Which Draco didn't like because Harry is a half blood, he is still unpure. I am sure there are some half bloods who think they are superior (coughs) Vodly-Mort (lol). So Harry can easliy say it. Plus Ron can say it because well... he is a pureblood. Simple really. Thanks for your quick question and comment.

Dana-Zabini: Well Hello from America! Lol. I have cousins that are Puerto Rican, only half though. Lol. I am glad that you want to kill Harry and Ron. But have you been reading the clues I have been putting on in the chapters? Remember in my story Dumbledore is the wisest wizard. (WINK) (WINK)

MsMSummerSky07: Well I have a reason for making a evil Harry. Anyone who knows me knows I have a thing for hating Harry. (Sorry to all the Harry Lovers) Yes, I may be addicted to the books, but that doesn't allow me to like the main character. I hate Harry Potter (his character not the BOOKS! I love them). After book 4 I started disliking him, and after 5. (you already know). During book 3 I discovered my favorite character Sirius Black. I loved him. Harry is the reason he died. Then he went and got Dumbledore killed. To all the people who said he couldn't do anything UR WRONG. I mean come on! He can blow up his aunt just by getting angry! Wasn't he angry when DRACO was trying to kill hiM?? WASN't he angry when Snape was running? Yeah. So in conclusion I never liked Harry. Neither Ron because he is sort of thick. My favorite characters will always be Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape. Snape is good! Thanks for your comment.

FracturedFaerie: Well. Hermione did something horrible. But is it Hermione? Thanks for your comment.

cmgoodrich: Yes well the are out of character. That's how I want them. Harry really is mean. Re-read book 5. Argh. Lol. But I wanted a new light. I want Ron and Harry to be the bad guys. Well sort of. You will understand the sort of later in the story. Way later. There are a lot of lies our two eyes don't see. Thanks.

I loved writing this so far. Thank you guys. Keep reading. This story is going to over like 70,000 words at the least. I know its annoying. But stay with me. LoL.


	11. Identities Revealed

Chapter 10 – Identities Revealed

Dumbledore was pacing in his study. He was a tried old man. He didn't need this. _'Did Harry and Ron rape Ms. Granger? Why? They are my most trusted students. I need to speak to them.' _Dumbledore walked up to fwakes's cage and opened it. Fwakes flew and stretched his magnificent wings and rested on Dumbledore's shoulder. He went back to his study desk and pulled out a quill and parchment. He wrote a letter to addressed to Harry and Ron telling them to meet them here now, and its urgent. His neat slanted handwriting was shinning with the ink he used. Dumbledore folded the letter and attached it on Fwakes's beak.

Far, far, away are two boys stranded. They are locked up in a deserted dungeon far away. The only food they've eaten were two small pieces of bread. Blood dripping from their faces, there bodies are bruised up, and they are broken. These boys have a story to tell but no one to hear. They lie in these dungeons mourning. Hoping to see light. Hoping for someone to just kill them, for they have no more will to live. They are in fact broken. If they only got to say goodbye, maybe it wouldn't be that bad. But who where they going to say goodbye to? Their closest family member betrays them. That person joined forces with The Dark Lord. A love of someone's life. A sister. A daughter. A Best friend. Betrayed them. They mourn together.

Harry and Ron are seated on the big comfy couches in the Gryffindor common room. They are laughing and talking with Ginny. All have a different persona about them.

"Ah Ginny give us a lap dance." murmured Ron.

"You bloody idiot Dolohov! I am supposed to be your sister." snapped Ginny.

"Ah. I hate this role playing." said Harry.

"Yeah, its not there is anyone around. Eh Ginny?" asked Dolohov.

"You never know who is watching you big brute!" snapped Ginny.

"Aoy! Once a Weasley always a Weasley!" said Harry.

"Shut it Macnair! I don't want anyone hearing us. This was a bad idea. Lets all go back to the dormitories. NOW!" persisted Ginny.

"Why don't you come with us little Weasley? Or Eh still got the hots for Potter eh?" asked Dolohov smirking.

"SHUT UP! I am the one who handed you Potter and my blood traitor of a brother." snapped Ginny once again.

"So what little girl? You haven't got the Dark Mark yet!" snapped Macnair.

"I am getting it in Christmas! Now go!" yelled Ginny.

Macnair and Dolohov went into the boys dormitory smirking. When they arrived they found a phoenix bird waiting for them in their dormitory looking fierce. The bird had a note attached to its beak. Dolohov snatched the note out of its beak and began reading with Macnair in the back of his shoulder reading behind him.

"Dumbley-Dore wants to see us Macnair." mocked Dolohov.

"Lets go, don't look at his eyes. Smart this one." replied Macnair urgently.

They both stepped out of the boys dormitories, out of the common room and proceeded to the gargoyle of a phoenix bird near Dumbledore's office. Since they did not know the password both of them waited. Suddenly the gargoyle started moving and both Macnair and Dolohov jumped on.

They entered his office. No one spoke. Dumbledore kept looking at both Harry and Ron. Finally Macnair spoke up.

"You wanted to see us sir?" asked impersonator Harry.

"Yes. I believe the letter was quite clear." replied Dumbledore.

"Yes." replied impersonator Harry politely.

"Well. You two know Mr. Malfoy don't you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes professor. We know him" said impersonator Harry.

"Mr. Weasley do you like playing with your fingers. I do want you to speak up." said Dumbledore eyeing impersonator Ron.

"Sorry Sir." said impersonator Ron.

"No problem Mr. Weasley." said Dumbledore.

"Well My. Malfoy is inquiring that you two had something to do with Ms. Granger's current status." Spoke Dumbledore very quietly fiddling with his fingernails.

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" said impersonator Harry.

"Well. Mr. Potter, we're a doing a magical DNA test on her as we speak. It will reaveal who has done this to her, and what she has brought upon herself." spoke Dumbledore softly.

Impersonator Ron and Harry both stood up to leave, before being stopped by Dumbledore.

"I am afraid if these test results come back and you two are guilty you two will be sent to Askaban." Said Dumbledore with a smile upon his face.

"Professor, Hermione is a death eater! She was plotting against us. She gave information about the Order Of Phoenix to death eaters! What were we to do? Sit there and let her betray is. In the compartment, she was trying to seduce us. We tried to push her away but she protested. She was trying to rape us, and we tried pushing her. Then she kicked us out of the compartment she shoved us and started cutting herself. That's what happened professor." replied impersonator Harry.

Professor Dumbledore sighed and nodded, but did not say anything. He knew of course what was going on. But looked up at them.

"Very well. Off you go. Get some sleep." Sighed Dumbledore.

Both boys exited Dumbledore's office and he was left to think to himself again. He looked up at Fwakes.

"Death Eaters at Hogwarts. I have an idea. Fwakes fly to the Hospital wing and see how Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Lovegood, and Ms. Granger is doing." Said Dumbledore looking at Fwakes.

Dumbledore sat in his desk as he watched Fwakes fly off out of his office to the Hospital wing.

Blaise, Draco, and Luna all sat in the seating area of the Hospital Wing. There still hasn't been any news of Hermione's progress. Waiting to see if there has been any progress at all. They were all at the edge of a cliff holding on to their lives, at least that's how they felt. No one spoke for hours. They sat there just waiting; Luna tried to speak but was silenced both by Blaise and Draco. They did not care about what Hermione did to tick Harry and Ron off; all they knew was that she could not have done anything wrong. They knew that Harry and Ron had no right to do what they did to her. As they were all sitting quietly they heard the most relaxing sound they ever heard. They felt a moment of happiness when they heard the sound. Draco looked up and noticed that Dumbledore's phoenix fwakes was singing. It was the most relaxing music ever. Draco knew something good was about to happen. Right then Madame Pomfery came out and addressed Draco.

"Ms. Granger has regained conscious. If you want you lot can go see her." Said Madame Pomfery with a smile in her face.


	12. Hermione's Story

Chapter 11 - Hermione's Story

Draco jumped right when he heard the words escape Madame Pomfery's lips. He couldn't believe she was okay. Draco would probably do back flips if he wasn't so weak. He was about to run into the private ward when something stopped him. _'Draco! You are not suppose to go and see her. She'll know you saved her once again! She does not need any stress right now. Maybe you can take a peek at her without being noticed. Yes, she is probably still weak now. And she wouldn't want to see you anyways.'_

Draco looked toward Blaise and Luna who both had a smile in their faces.

"Listen Blaise, I didn't do anything for her. Nothing. Don't tell Herm-Granger anything! I mean it! This could like cause her a lot of stress and I don't want that." explained Draco.

"Ok mate. Lets go in there and see her." stated Blaise.

"No. You guys go. I don't want her seeing me. She'll probably start yelling. I'll just watch her from afar." replied Draco.

"I am proud of you Draco. You finally grew up." said Blaise as he smiled and pulled Draco in for a brotherly hug.

"Yes the Devil Horn Shackers changed you. I see the way they are looking at you right now." said Luna as she too smiled.

"Um yeah. Devil Horny Shackers." murmured Draco.

Blaise let out a laugh. Blaise grabbed Luna's hand and led her into the ward. Blaise intentionally left the door a bit open so Draco can peer in. They saw Hermione in a bed. At last, color came back into her face, but she still looked quite pale. She really did look like she just fought death one on one. Blaise looked up at her and took a hold of her hand. Hermione looked at him surprisingly.

"How are you feeling Gran-Hermione?" asked Blaise as he smiled at her, not a smirk but a real smile.

"Th-ank y-ou" stuttered Hermione as water filled her eyes.

"Why did you do it?" asked Luna forwardly.

"Do what?" asked Blaise confused.

Tears fell from her eyes. "After what Harry and Ron did. I couldn't. Then Malfoy saved me. I was grateful……. I really was…… I swear. But then he yelled…… and then….. I didn't. I…I….I am a mudblood! He was right! I am a mudblood! I don't deserve to be here! Then I….didn't want…to…live…so…I…did…it." stuttered Hermione.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" asked Blaise confused.

"I CUT MY SELF!" screamed Hermione as she started sobbing.

Blaise was at loss for words. _'She cut herself. What? Oh shit! How can I not notice the huge gash on her wrists. Am I that stupid? Damn Draco. Him and that mouth! Shit I hope he isn't listening. He will never let it down. Shit.'_ Blaise was afraid to look behind the door, that would make it clear that he was there listening. He did not want Hermione to be at any stress right now. Blaise went over to her and hugged her.

Hermione could not believe that Blaise Zabini was comforting her. Blaise was a Slytherin, she a Gryffindor, Blaise was a pureblood, while she was a muggleborn. _'Yet, why does he care? He never shown interest in me before? Wow. People changed' _That's when Hermione hugged him back. Blaise all of the sudden got angry.

"WHY DID POTTER AND WEASEL DO THIS TO YOU?" asked Blaise in a dangerously silent voice.

"I don't know. They said I betrayed them. I swear I didn't. How can I betray the people I love like family?" cried Hermione.

"Did they say what you did?" asked Blaise.

"No. I was at the Weasley's that day……." continued Hermione.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Hermione was sitting on the dining table at the burrow, knitting elf hats. Mrs. Weasley loved and supported S.P.E.W. She is rather quite fond of it, and a helping member. Mrs. Weasley knitted Hermione four sweaters for elves for Christmas. Hermione was so thankful. Mrs. Weasley seemed like a second mother to her. She was sitting by herself because Harry, Ron, and Ginny all went out for a walk. As Hermione was humming and knitting, Fred come behind her and kissed her._

_Fred and Hermione had been dating for about 3 months now. The attraction was always there but Fred refused to approach Hermione because he thought his little brother had it in for her. Soon as Ron started dating Lavender he forgot all about Hermione, that's when Fred finally approached her. Everyone would think the Weasley twins fear nothing, but how wrong they were. The twins only feared girls. Fred was dreading the day he would finally ask her out, but with the help of George, and push from his mum. He finally asked Hermione out, and to his surprise she accepted. At that moment no one was happier than Fred. He doubted whether he ever been this happy._

_Hermione just smiled at Fred, while he kissed her. Hermione was so glad Fred finally asked her instead of always drooling over her. It was rather annoying. Fred sat next to Hermione and started to laugh. Hermione frowned._

"_What are you laughing at Mr. Weasley?" asked Hermione._

"_I am laughing at the bowl looking things you are making. What exactly is that Ms. Granger?" asked Fred smirking. _

"_These are elf hats. If you keep on bothering me, I will make you wear it at work." snapped Hermione as she started to grin looking at Fred's scared face._

_Hermione never thought that she could scare one of the Weasley twins. That's just plainly preposterous. _

_Fred gulped and said "Well then people will wonder why Mr. Fred Weasley is going around wearing a clothed bowl over his head." Fred started to grin._

"_Shut up! These are hats!" snapped Hermione as she elbowed him._

"_I should learn not to mess with you" whined Fred as he messaged his ribs. _

"_Yes, you should. I am far more capable than you in muggle dueling as you wizards say." said Hermione smirking._

"_Oh yes. Ms. Hermione Granger. Light Weight Pro Wrestler." mocked Fred._

"_Argh! I said shut it!" yelled Hermione as she started to chase Fred around the dinning room in the burrow._

_Suddenly Fred stopped and looked at his muggle watch that Hermione bought for him. _

"_Sorry Hermione. I got to get to the shop. I am late. I'll be home for dinner." said Fred looking sad._

_Hermione nodded feeling a little down. Fred lowered himself and kissed her on her lips. However for Hermione there was something missing from the kisses. She always expected a spark between herself and Fred, but that never came. Don't get her wrong. She loves the way Fred kisses, it always makes her knees weak, but that spark was just never there. She finally came to the conclusion that there were no such thing as "sparks". Its just a stupid hint of imagination stupid couples put in their love stories to make it seem more real. Fred looked up at her, and again kissed her. But this time it was on her forehead. He said goodbye once again and apparated._

_**This however, would be the last time Hermione Jane Granger would see Fred Arthur Weasley.**_

_After Fred left Hermione went back to her knitting. She was starting to worry. She wondered where Ron, Harry, and Ginny all were. Soon dinner time came around and Mrs. Weasley and Hermione both started to worry. As quickly as there fear came, it increased in double when she noticed that Harry, Ginny, and Ron were both holding the twins in there hands. Their body was limp, and at the sight of them they knew the twins were dead. _

_Screams and sobs filled the once calm Weasley home. Hermione curled in a small corner and began to cry. She was about to run and cry on Fred's body when she was stopped by Harry and Ron._

"_Drop your act you bitch! Its over! We know!" yelled Harry as he tossed Hermione._

"_WHAT IS GOING ON? EXPLAIN YOUR SELF BOTH OF YOU!" yelled Mrs. Weasley but the sobbing did not escape her._

"_THAT BITCH IS THE REASON YOUR SONS ARE DEAD MUM!" yelled Ron._

"_WHAT?" demanded Mrs. Weasley._

"_She is a death eater!" yelled Ginny._

"_What rubbish are you talking girl?" yelled Mrs. Weasley._

"_Its true" insured Harry._

"_No. What are you talking about?" asked Hermione as she spoke up for the first time. _

"_Like you don't know what we are talking about. You traitor. How can you betray your best friends? How can you betray Fred. HE LOVED YOU HERMIONE!" screamed Ron as he shot Hermione deathly glares. _

"_Wh-at are yo-u talkin-g abo-ut?" murmured Hermione._

"_She works for The Dark Lord! On her request they sent Death Eaters to Fred and George's shop! It was her. She told him that Fred was becoming a distraction from Ron. She wanted Ron, not Fred. He got in the way. So she decided to get him finished isn't that right. You little bitch!" snarled Ginny as she smacked Hermione across the face. _

_Blood leaked down Hermione's cheek. Yet she did not respond. _

"_What is the meaning of all of this? Why would Hermione do this?" asked Mrs. Weasley in the verge of tears again listening about the betrayal of a girl whom she treated like a daughter._

"_The Dark Lord hasn't given her the Mark yet because she is with us." replied Ginny._

_Right then Mrs. Weasley passed out, all Hermione could remember from that point was she saw Ron behind Mrs. Weasley with his wand pointed at her back. After that she blacked out. She woke up to Harry's face looking at her with a disgusted look upon him. _

"_Don't dare keep in contact with us again!" warned Harry. _

"_Harr-y I swear, I did nothing" said Hermione as she started to cry._

"_No! You killed my brothers. Fred loved you! I hate you Hermione! You took everything from me!" yelled Ron unable to control himself._

"_No No No! Please! Please!" pleaded Hermione._

_Nothing they were clear. Hermione was never to show her face to them. She was disowned from the trio. They also made it clear that Ginny showed them enough proof. They never wanted to see her. Never._

_Hermione was left in the dark. They left her. Fred left her. No one was there. Someone framed her. Hermione was not a death eater…_

"I am so sorry Hermione I didn't know. I believed Ginny. I am sorry." cried Luna as she hugged Hermione.

Blaise was at the loss of words. _'Hermione has been through so much. Those bastards will pay.' _Blaise promised himself this.

Hermione again started to cry, Luna was weeping softly as well. Blaise was there at shock trying to calm all of them down. Little did they know tears were leaking down a certain blonde Slytherin's eyes as well.


	13. On To Dumbledore

Chapter 12 - On To Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sat in his office as Fwakes told him the story of Hermione's past. A tear ran down the wrinkled cheek of the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He started to pace around his study once again. Dumbledore knew he had to act soon. Voldemort has already had more than enough spy's in Hogwarts. Two real death eaters themselves. Dumbledore needed to act quick. He needed Severus, the only man who can come up with a plan. Dumbledore again turned to Fwakes and told him to go fetch Severus.

Near the door of the private ward was standing a boy with bleach blonde hair, shining pale face filled with tears, a sharp nose, and had a weak presence upon him. Draco stood there listening attentively. He couldn't believe the words coming out to Hermione's mouth. He couldn't understand, he didn't want to understand. _'She cut herself because of me? Its all my fault! I…I…..I….can't believe it. But why? Why? I…I. Those bastards! Why would they think she is a death eater? She is muggleborn! Like Voldy would accept Herm-Granger with open arms! Are they that thick. No! Potty is smarter than that. Just because he is thick in school doesn't mean he would believe his best friend is a death eater. Something is wrong with this picture. It doesn't add up. Someone is lying. But who? It can't be Hermione, I know it. Oh shit I just called her Hermione! Oh god! I know its not Granger! Because it just can't be. I know when someone is lying. It can't be her. I trust my faith enough to know that. Then who? Is it Potty? The Weasel? Or his Slut sister? Granger always did have a great distaste with the Slut Weasel. Maybe its Slut Weasel. Maybe she had something to do with it. Maybe not, she wouldn't betray boy wonder, that's her pimp. So who? Was is Weasel? He was always the sidekick. Potty was well…..Potty, Granger had the brains, and Weasel was well….nothing. So its Weasel that did this. I gotta see Dumbledore, only he can get to the bottom of this. I need his help.' _Draco whipped the remaining tears of his face and raced to Dumbledore's study.

Luna sat near Hermione's bed, still at shock at what she heard. Ginny's story had some missing facts to it, and Hermione's sounded well put together. Luna knew Hermione spoke the truth. After all she was known as the girl who believed anything as long as there was no facts to it. But really, she had an instinct that Hermione was telling the truth. She just knew it. Luna spotted the truth in Hermione's eyes. Luna did wonder when Ginny was telling her the story. She wonder why Hermione would betray her friends. She wouldn't. Of course not. It really sounded like she loved Fred as well, maybe she might have not been in love with him, but she did love him. Another tear fell down Luna's eyes.

Blaise sat there stroking Hermione hair. He was thinking, thinking, and thinking some more. This was twisted, something was not right. _'Why would Weasel, Potty, and Weaselettte blame Hermione? Why? There had to be something! I know Hermione was telling the truth. But something is not adding up. There is something missing. What caused Potty, Weasel, and Weaselettte to be so sure? Hermione said she was home along, so even if she was a Death Eater, how did she communicate with them. Weaselettte said that she sent Fred off knowing that the Death Eaters would come and kill them. Someone is definitely up to something. Question was who? Not Hermione. Nope. Impossible. Not Potty, of course not boy wonder? Come on! That's ridiculous! Weasel? Maybe. Weaselettte? Maybe. But who?_' Blaise's thoughts were interrupted when Hermione spoke up for the first time after sharing her story.

"Where's Malfoy?" asked Hermione quietly.

Blaise looked up _'Why did she ask where Draco was?'_

"Um well he is upstairs in his dorm." said Blaise but his voice indicated that he was guilty.

"But he saved my life, didn't he want to gloat?" asked Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked Blaise nervously.

"He was the one who found me in my compartment and saved me. I know that much. But your right I don't expect him to be here." replied Hermione tiredly.

"He also gave his blood for you when you needed it. His blood type was O-, and you couldn't survive without it." replied Luna. Just as she realized what she did she put her hand over her mouth. Blaise gave her the nastiest glare he could muster.

"Malfoy did what?" asked Hermione surprised and horrified at the same time.

"He saved you from dying. He was crying before. Don't tell him we told you. He'll have our heads. He doesn't want you to stress over anything." said Blaise quietly.

"He..He…Him? But why?" asked Hermione.

"I don't even know to tell you the truth. But the condition you were in. Anyone would have done it. But the crazy thing is, that he still didn't eat anything. He was weak, very weak." replied Blaise.

"Malfoy saved me. Twice." stated Hermione more to herself than anyone else.

"Yes" replied Blaise.

"I want to see him Blaise." Hermione told Blaise.

"No. He doesn't want you to see him. He figure out we told you" said Blaise pleading with Hermione to stop wishing to see her savior.

"Look Hermione you need rest. We'll see you soon. We'll being you some good food, and I gotta get Draco to eat. We'll be back soon. Lets go Luna" said to Hermione as she nodded. Blaise kissed her in her forehead, and Luna hugged her as they left.

Severus was in his office, with a worried expression upon his face. He didn't know what to do. He knew exactly what was going on with the students and fake students in this school and Voldemort. But he couldn't tell Dumbledore. The only way that he could speak about it if Dumbledore already knew. Most likely that was not about to happen. Dumbledore may be sharp but this was very well planned. Severus was even worried about Hermione. He knew why everything happened. Severus knew he could do one thing. That is prove Hermione's innocence. He needed to speak with the headmaster. Right as he was about to leave in office in the dungeons, he heard a tapping noise. TAP. TAP. TAP. Severus turned around and spotted Fwakes. Fwakes had a note attached to his beak. Severus took the note and studied it. Dumbledore had told him to meet him at his study now. Severus headed out of his office, but this time with no interruptions.

Blaise and Luna stepped out of the private ward. They went out looking for Draco, but there was no sign on of him at the Hospital Wing at all. Luna spotted Madame Pomfery and asked her whether she seen Draco. She told them that he headed out but didn't know where he want. Luna suggested he was in the kitchens, but Blaise knew Draco. He either went to Dumbledore, or Snape. Since Dumbledore's office was closer Blaise decided to try there first. Luna and Blaise held each other's hands as they made towards Dumbledore's office.

Draco was near the Gargoyle entrance near Dumbledore's office. But he didn't know the password so he just waited until Dumbledore had seen him. It wasn't most likely that Dumbledore hadn't noticed someone near his Gargoyle. No one usually had to say the password. It would move on its own. But now it wasn't moving at all. As Draco waited his mind again started to wander of to Hermione. He shifted and twitched when he heard his name being called. He turned to see Blaise and Luna standing there.

"What are you doing here?" asked Draco.

"We should ask you the same question." said Blaise.

"I want Dumbledore to know Granger's story." replied Draco.

"And we want to know who is the traitor." said Blaise.

"So do I" replied Draco.

Just then they again heard footsteps. They saw a shadowy figure come near them. It was Severus Snape. Practically all of them relaxed.

"What are 3 Slytherins, and a Ravenclaw doing in the middle of the night near Dumbledore's office?" sneered Severus.

"We are here to see the Headmaster." replied Luna bravely.

"Oh no. My dear. Your not. I am. Now head back to your dormitories before I deduct points, and give you detention." snapped Severus.

Just then the Gargoyle started to move. Instead of moving forward it moved backwards, revealing Professor Dumbledore.

"I say that is not necessary Severus. The young ones are needed in my office, just as much as you. Lets go now." said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore waved his hand to let the students in the Gargoyle first. Then he nodded to Severus and told him to enter. Then at last entering himself. Severus glared at Dumbledore for not allowing him to punish the students but didn't say anything. For now there were more important things.


	14. Black Blood, and Order

Chapter 13 – Black Blood, and Order

Draco entered the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office first, followed by Blaise, Luna, Severus, and finally the Headmaster himself. Dumbledore gestured for everyone to take a seat. There were only two chairs in Dumbledore's office, rather than his own. Blaise and Draco let Luna occupy one seat while Severus occupied another. Dumbledore who smiled at this friendly gesture, conjured up two more comfortable chairs with a wave of his wand. Draco and Blaise showed gratitude to Dumbledore and sat on the conjured up chairs. They were all silent. Severus had a sneer across his face. He didn't like the fact that students were to join in on a conversation he wants to directly have with Dumbledore. Since the silence was not breaking, Dumbledore took it upon himself to break it.

"Well Severus, I presume you are here because you received my note?" asked Dumbledore very unlike his voice. It was not a cold sound, nor was it a warming. It was neutral.

"Yes Headmaster. But I wanted to speak to you regardless. Alone" said Severus extending on the word alone, and ended his sentence with his trademark sneer.

Draco, Luna, and Blaise just all looked at each other.

"Professor Dumbledore. We can wait. Let Snape talk first." harshly spoke Draco.

Severus glared at Draco. He did not like being spoken to like that.

"Its Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy." said Dumbledore calmly. "And I would prefer you Severus to speak in front of the students freely. I think they have a right to know what you wish to say. If I say so myself, they have been through a great deal. They as well as you might have accusations that need to be let out Severus. Open your eyes. They are all of age, except for Ms. Lovegood. But of course wisdom does not matter of age, Severus." added Dumbledore very calmly.

"Very well Professor. You seem very trusting." sneered Severus.

"That's in my nature Severus." replied Dumbledore holding a familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Naturally Dumbledore" sneered Snape once again.

"Well Severus would you care to start?" asked Dumbledore still smiling.

"Let the little rats start first. They are missing curfew." snarled Severus.

"If little rats were to start **Professor**, it would be you." said Blaise as he smiled, while

Draco, and Luna snickered.

"Why you insolent little brat! 30 points from Slytherin for disrespecting a teacher!" Severus yelled with gritted teeth.

Dumbledore whom was amused by this, turned to Severus "I think its about time you start. I am sure Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, and Ms. Lovegood will have to add to your story Severus" said Dumbledore.

"Very well Headmaster. I have some concerns about certain students, I am very concerned of the alliances they have made." said Severus. Right as he spoken those words a sharp pain hit his chest, far more torturing than the Cruciatus curse. Severus was howling in pain, while Dumbledore looked dumbfounded. Dumbledore quickly rushed to his aid. For once Dumbledore was completely unaware of what's happening. Dumbledore knew it was from a dark curse repelling him from what he was about to say. Severus finally felt the pain doze down as he coughed up blood. The blood that Severus spitted out had a very distinctive color. It was the darkest color of red they had ever seen. Everyone was starring at the blood dumbfounded. The color was so dark it was almost black, but not truly black. The sight of the blood bought pain to whom ever looked at it. Then finally Dumbledore figured out what this could mean. Voldemort's death eaters were put under the Calamitas Vomica curse. It was deadly, but almost. It eats away the person who reveals information about a certain secret. It eats the body slowly. If one reveals everything they die straight away. Dumbledore was glad Severus spoke minor, most likely his pain was gone, but he needed Madame Pomfery. Dumbledore looked toward the students whom was all looking shocked and unsure what to say and somewhat disgusted. Dumbledore turned back toward Severus.

"Well I understand, what you are trying to say. Do not speak more of this. I know exactly what is going on Severus. Please. Let Ms. Lovegood assort you to the hospital wing." Said Dumbledore looking thoroughly worried.

"No! I don't need company Albus!" snarled Severus. That was one of the rare times that Severus used Dumbledore's first name. Dumbledore always insisted Severus to use his name but he usually declined. Severus was used to calling him either Professor Dumbledore, or Headmaster, which ever slipped out of his tongue first.

"I insist Severus. Its not time for your pride. You need to see Madame Pomfery! Now!" said Dumbledore for the first time looking somewhat angry and worried at the same time.

Swallowing his pride Severus glared at Luna and stood up. Luna who was looking fairly unconcerned turned to Severus and tried to suppress a smile, but what she got in return was a huff and one of his famous sneers.

Just as Severus was assorted out by Luna both boys broke out.

"WHAT WAS THAT PROFESSOR?" they said in unison.

"I believe its an ancient curse that prevents the person who this has been put on to tell a certain truth." said Dumbledore he still had a ounce of uncertainty in his voice.

"Voldemort?" asked Blaise.

Dumbledore looked impressed. Finally other students were able to say his name without being scared.

"Well Mr. Zabini, yes. I believe that Voldemort has put the Calamitas Vomica curse on all of his death eaters. It very clever actually. I must say." replied Dumbledore.

"Professor isn't that the curse that doesn't allow the person to reveal the secret, usually

they die a painful death if they tell the truth?" asked Draco.

"Yes. Very good Mr. Malfoy. 10 points to Slytherin. I am very surprised though, I am not sure how you got this information. I am sure that its not in the Hogwarts roster." Said Dumbledore still remained calm.

"My father is a death eater professor. I have many books on the Dark Arts." replied Draco, unsure if he should have said those exact words. Dumbledore might even think that Draco did this to Hermione instead of saving her.

"I am guessing Mr. Malfoy and of course you to Mr. Zabini that you both to not want affiliation with the Dark Arts? Am I correct?" asked Dumbledore while he looked intently at both students.

"Yes." they said once again in unison.

"Are you sure? Because there are something I want to reveal to you. If you join alliances with me now there is no backing down." Said Dumbledore.

"Yes. I am ready. I want my father to suffer the pain that he put me through." Said Draco very determined.

"Me too Professor. I want to fight for the light. Just because I am a Slytherin it shouldn't matter." Said Blaise equally as determined.

"Of course not Mr. Zabini. Do you think if Salazar Slytherin was alive now, he would be a death eater? Of course not! He may have had differences with Godric Gryffindor, but it was just a feud between them that they were too stubborn to withdrew. Salazar was a great man, he just had his prejudice as does many others. I am sure he learned much later on. He probably mourns over this now, the prejudice he thinks he has created has blossomed into another stereotype of the fellow Slytherins." said Dumbledore. Both boys were starring at Dumbledore. They couldn't believe that he spoke good things about the most feared, and evil house in Hogwarts.

"Thanks" they said in unison.

"Now that we have gotten that out of the way, I need to reveal important things to you. About 22 years ago precisely I formed the Order Of Phoenix. I however am sure you have not heard of the Order of Phoenix. Well, it was group if you could call it. We are devoted into bringing down Voldemort. We are like anti-death eaters. We are dedicated to getting certain creatures that Voldemort would like on his side and bringing them to the light. Such as Werewolves, Giants, and Vampires. They sound vicious, but its all pity prejudice. We also consist of a lot of witches and wizards. Most of the Hogwarts staff are in the Order. Some older students as well. I would like to give you two the honor and join the Order of Phoenix." Finished Dumbledore.

"You want us to join? Knowing that our fathers are both death eaters?" asked Blaise uncertain.

"Mr. Zabini, who am I to judge you for the mistakes your fathers made. Perhaps if they see you two fighting for the light, they would see the error in their ways." Said Dumbledore. Blaise smiled, while Draco snorted.

"So what do you boys say?" said Dumbledore.

Both boys looked at each other and started to think. Draco and Blaise knew for a fact that they wanted to help bring a downfall to Voldemort. But that meant coming out of the shadow. Draco and Blaise will finally be their own person. Blaise was already somewhat independent, but Draco he needed to come out of his shell. Draco knew he needed to stand up on his own two feet. He didn't need his father. Draco looked up at Dumbledore.

"I would be honored to join the Order Professor" said Draco.

Blaise followed Draco's lead "Yeah, me too Professor." said Blaise.

"Congratulations on making the correct choices. Welcome to the Order Blaise, and Draco." said Dumbledore as he smiled and once again his eyes twinkled.

Right as Draco and Blaise were about to get up they remembered why they came in the first place.

"Professor. We forgot to tell you why we were here in the first place." said Blaise.

"Yes Blaise." said Dumbledore. Blaise looked somewhat embarrassed by their head master calling them by their first names.

"Well Draco and I know that Hermione was accused of being a death eater. But she is not. And well…Um… we think its Potter, and the Weasley girl and Ronald Weasley." said Blaise.

"Well Thank you for your concern. But I think you are gravely mistaken. One part does seem right though. Good Day." said Dumbledore as he smiled and waved them off. Just as the boys left there compartment Dumbledore's smile turned into a sad frown.

_Authors Notes:_

_Well I want to thank all the people for reading my story. Its truly amazing that I actually did about 13 chapters. Thanks to all my readers. Please leave reviews, so I can better my work. Thanks. - Tana._


	15. Back and Forth

Chapter 14 – Back and Forth

Hermione sat there all alone in the private ward of the hospital wing thinking.

'_What is going on? Where is life leading me? How come when one thing starts going right for me, everything usually ends up crumbling down? I have nothing left to live for, and when I tried to end my life….someone saves me. But why? Does this mean I wasn't suppose to die? What kind of sick game is fate playing with me? Why is my life so twisted up? I didn't do anything. I never did anything to anyone, but I suffered. Why? One. Because I am friends with Harry Potter. Two. I am a muggleborn. Three. I am a insufferable know-it-all. No, I have no regrets, but it hurts to know that the people whom are like family to you can turn their backs on you. I've considered the Weasley's more family than my own. I would have died saving each and everyone of them. I would have died happy as well knowing I died saving my friends. Now I lay here in the hospital wing, still thinking why they would think that I was a death eater. That I would kill my own boyfriend! I wasn't in love with him, it doesn't mean I didn't love him. My time with Fred had been so beautiful, I knew eventually I would have fallen in love. Shit, I didn't get a chance in love. What did I do to deserve this? I have given love to anyone who needed it. I was there for all my friends for all of the right reasons. I am a good person. Right? Why did Malfoy, and Blaise save me? I was never nice to them. Neither were they nice to me, but they saved me. They put aside all the differences to save a girl who needed help. I guess that's what you call fate and irony. My loved ones caused the state I am in, and my supposedly enemies saved me from it.'_

All these thoughts surrounded her heads. Tears escaped her eyes. Hermione knew she couldn't give up again. She is in Gryffindor, and Gryffindor's are known for their courage. Hermione was not ever going to back down, she was going to face everything head on. She didn't care that she didn't have any friends, she didn't care if her mother wasn't here with her, she knew one thing and that is she will fight. She will fight to bring down Voldemort, she will fight to build her reputation back up, she will fight for the grades, she will fight for her loved ones, she will fight for the people she hates, and most of all SHE WILL FIGHT FOR HERSELF.

Draco and Blaise had to eventually split up, because now Draco had his own dorms with himself and Hermione being Heads and all. But Draco decided he didn't want to part just yet and walked Blaise to the Slytherin House Dungeon. As they were walking they started to conversate.

"Well you think she'll be alright?" asked Draco.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing. But I am sure she will be fine. Seriously, she is a strong girl, she just lost her wits that's all. I mean she was brutally raped, and beaten. Then you saved her, and mind you being her mortal enemy didn't help the fact. Then you did something so cruel and called her a mudblood yet again. That's why I guess she lost her marbles. But it wasn't because of you, it was due to the trauma she went through." finished Blaise.

"No, its my fault. If I hadn't called her that. She would have been better. Damn it" panicked Draco.

"Its not your fault Draco. Stop beating yourself up about it. You saved her, not only one but twice, and that means something my friend." said Blaise.

"STOP ACTING LIKE I AM INNOCENT! ITS ALL MY FAULT!" yelled Draco.

"NO IT ISNT! Yes, I admit you shouldn't have said those things to her but it doesn't mean that it was your fault! You saved her from dying twice! Don't you see that?" yelled

Blaise equally as angry as Draco.

Blaise heard something that sounded like a "whatever" escaping from Draco's mouth. When Blaise looked at Draco he noticed at he was on his way out of the dungeons. Blaise took in a heavy sigh and entered the Slytherin common room, and headed to the boys dormitories.

As Draco reached the Head's dorm, he saw a portrait of a middle aged Wizard, and a middle aged Witch. The Witch had on robes that matched the Gryffindor colors; scarlet, and gold. The wizard was wearing robes that supported the Slytherin colors; green and sliver. Draco looked at the picture and realized that they were sleeping. Of course they were sleeping, it was very late at night. Draco faked a cough, worthy enough to manage Dolores Umbridge's pitiful cough. Both figures from the portrait shot up and threw a look of annoyance at Draco. The Wizard in the Slytherin colors spoke up.

"My, My, My, boy! You have any idea what time it is. My lady and I have been waiting for so long. No sign of the Heads. Never in my life have I met such despicable children. Not good. Next time you are late you are sleeping outside! Is that clear?" snarled the wizard in the portrait.

"Shut up! And let me in! I am Headboy! I was in the hospital wing with the Headgirl!

Now if you will excuse me, I want to go into my dorm!" snarled Draco right back.

"Oh no! Youngesters nowadays. No. No. Have no respect. Assign the password." Replied the Wizard looking very irritated.

"Rose Petals" replied Draco. **_(I don't know where that came from. But it did. I was gonna make the password Marshmallows, then I realized Draco doesn't know what Marshmallows are. So. Rose Petals. Hehe)_**. Draco eyed the wizard in the portrait with great dislike, again he received the same look back from the Wizard in the portrait.

"I am sorry about my husband deary. He is cranky when he gets distrubted from his sleep. Off you go. And I do hope the Headgirl is feeling well. Oh dear, its not good for Heads to be in the hospital in the first day. Oh dear." said the Witch with concern in her face clearly seen from the Portrait.

"Yes, I am sure she'll be back in no time. Thank you. Goodnight." Smiled Draco at the witch and refused to look at the Wizard who was still eyeing him with disgust.

"Goodnight dear." Smiled the witch.

As the portrait opened he went in. Just as the portrait closed Draco could have swore he heard the witch say "What a nice lad" and the wizard just sighed heavily knowing better than to go against his wife. Draco smiled. It was his first real smile in two months. It wasn't even a smile it was more of a grin, but it's better than his last to months. He always dreads going back to his _'home'. _Many would think him being in the Malfoy Manor would be fun. But hardly. It was hell, maybe even worse. Then his thoughts suddenly drifted at the girl that was lying in the hospital wing this very moment. He wonder whether he should go and see her. _'That is pretty logical. I won't talk to her, just see if she is okay, and then sneak back into the common room. Yeah. That's what I'll do.' _Then Draco went to hurriedly into his room that had the metal serpent on doorknob, and entered. It was truly one of the most magnificent rooms he had very seen. Light green drapes covered the huge window that led to the balcony. He had silk sheets that were dark green, and sliver; made perfectly. His room spelled of warm butter beer and cologne which was not a bad mix. The air just had a homey feeling about it. Before he started to get lost into the aura of his new room, he quickly remembered that he wanted to go visit Hermione. Not visit her, but just check up on her, and see how she is. **_(Yeah, sure Draco)_**. Draco looked at the huge closet in his room. When he opened it, he realized that it was much larger than it seemed. It was like a whole other room, not as big as his, but close enough. It was filled with all his clothes, including his few muggle clothes, all his robes, shoes, hats, mostly every type of clothing Draco wore. _'Wow, how in the hell? Dumbledore is truly brilliant.' _Draco smiled, he finally began to appreciate the headmaster most people thought had a few knots loosened up in his head. He was a genius. Draco looked through the closet in search of his invisibility cloak. (Yes, Draco has an invisibility cloak because he just does!). Finally after he found out he hurriedly put it on and jetted out of his room and ran out the common room, refusing to listen to the protests from the Wizard and the Witch from the portraits.

_**Author's Note: Well, here you go another chapter. Plus I've just started a new story. So please check it out and let me know what you think. Thank you to all my reviewers. You are truly great. Plus I have a new fondness for a new ship that I am trying out in my new story check it out. Its called Time for Love. I will not tell you the ships but its a love triangle. Yes, Draco is in it. But check it out. Okay? Tell me how I can improve my work. If there are any suggestions feel free to let me know. Thanks. - Tana.**_


	16. Late Night Visit

Chapter 15 - Late Night Visit

Hermione was alone in the private hospital ward, by herself. Madame Pomfery was asleep in her private ward, and Hermione lay on the bed by herself. Hermione wasn't fooling anyone when she told herself that she wasn't scared. She was feeling a little self conscience about being alone in the private ward of the hospital wing by herself. Hermione didn't want to get attacked again, and was feeling very paranoid. Hermione tried falling asleep but no luck, mad memories were floating around her head. _'What if Harry and Ron pay me a visit while I am asleep? Oh god I am terrified. Oh mom, I wish I never came back to Hogwarts. I can't handle all of this. What happened to the brave and clever Hermione Granger? I have turned into some kind of coward. This is not me. I am driving myself insane worrying about my best friends trying to hurt me.' _At this point tears were freely falling from her eyes. Hermione didn't get a chance to cry yet, all of this happened. She was holding all her emotions in. Hermione hasn't cried since they raped her. It was time she finally let everything out. Tears soaring down her eyes, one by one, falling on the plain white bed sheets in her bed. Hermione bought her knees towards her chin and cried. This time she added her voice, she was screaming and crying all at once. She didn't care if anyone heard, she wanted to let it all out. So she can move on for the better.

Draco was under his invisibility cloak. He was pacing around the corridors heading towards the hospital wing. As Draco neared the hospital wing he saw something. He saw red hair. Draco went towards the person with the red hair. To his surprise he saw Weasley, and Weaselette alone. Standing very close to each other. Draco was looking very perplexed. He didn't know what was going on. Before he knew what was going on he saw Weasel and Weaselette kissing. Draco was about to throw up, he ever seen anything so disgusting in his life. Suddenly Weasel's hair started to change. His face also started to change complexions. Right then Weaselette arm hit a vase and it shattered. Filch came running to see what was going on, and Weasel and Weaselette ran of it. Draco didn't know what the hell was going on. He was wondering why the hell Weasel's complexion and hair changed. _'What the fuck is going on? Who in their right minds would kiss their sister? Oh god! I think I am going to be sick. What the fuck is going on with Weasel, Weaselette, and Potty? Something is definitely NOT right. I am going to find out what. But the biggest mystery is why did Weasel's hair and complexion change? Was that really Weasel? It had to be. He saw Weasel. Maybe it was some kind of magic that made his hair change. Yeah. Oh god that was a nasty sight' _Right then Draco felt something near his leg. He felt Ms. Norris, Filch's cat rub near his leg. He knew he better make a run for it, because as old and dirty as Filch may be… he wasn't stupid. Draco quickly entered the Hospital Wing, and started heading toward the private ward that Hermione was in. Right as he neared the private ward where Hermione was Draco heard whimpers and moans coming from there. He quicken his pace and entered the private ward where Hermione was staying with a bang. Draco saw Hermione sitting up on her bed and hugging her knees and crying. Right when she heard the bang she looked up but saw nothing since Draco was in his invisibility cloak.

Hermione cried out "Who's there?"

Draco refused to move, he just wanted to take a look at her. He didn't want his presence known. He moved closer to her, to make sure she wasn't scared, but she started to shake and scream.

"WHO EVER IS THERE PLEASE LEAVE!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! HELP!!!" yelled Hermione.

Draco threw off his invisibility cloak and wrapped his arms around Hermione until the whimpering stopped. Hermione finally looked up at Draco.

"Why did you scare me like that?" asked Hermione still whimpering.

"I didn't mean to. I wanted to come and check on you. Then I heard you whimpering so I hurried in, and the door slammed against the wall. I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I wanted to take a look at you before I went to sleep. I wanted to sleep, and the only way I would get some sleep is if that I know you are safe, so I just wanted to check up on you." replied Draco, as his head fell.

Hermione stared at him, she didn't know what to say. _'After so many years of loathing her, where did this affection come from. Why me?'_

"Why?" asked Hermione. That was the only word that seemed to come out her mouth.

Draco stared at her. He himself didn't know where all this affection for Hermione came from. But every time something bad had to do with Hermione he felt a twinge where his heart was suppose to be. Draco, himself didn't know what to call it. Hermione in one day, has taken a place in his heart. Draco's heart was empty, it had place for nobody. In one day Hermione seemed to take up all of it. Why? Draco didn't know this answer. All he knew was that he never cared for anyone his entire life, not even Blaise. Right after he saved this girl he started to get unwanted feelings. Feelings that he would be better off with. Feelings that had no purpose for a person like him. Feelings that led to nowhere but pain and suffering. He knew Hermione would never want him. She loved one of the Weasley's. But even with those thoughts. Draco realized that he had fallen in love with Hermione Granger. Not the mudblood, or the know-it-all book worm, nor one third of the golden trio. He fell in love with a fallen angel, a broken image of himself, a person whom no one understood but him. Draco realized that him and Hermione had more in common than anyone thought. They were both misunderstood, mistreated, and misguided by their loved ones. Draco was broken from his trance by Hermione

"Draco?" said Hermione.

Draco looked befuddled. "What did you say?" asked Draco.

"I asked you why you did all of this." restated Hermione

"No after that." said Draco shaking his head.

"I didn't say anything after that" said Hermione, not understanding where Draco was getting at.

"You said my name." replied Draco, staring intently at her big hazel eyes, wet from undropped tears.

"Yes, after all you did save my life." said Hermione, and for the first time in a week she smiled. A real smile, not a grimace she would put on for people.

Draco looked at her, and the way she smiled. It filled his heart again, with emotions he never knew he had. This moment felt so right. He just wanted that fragile creature in his arms. And no one else's. Just him. He loved her. Right then without thinking his lips grasped hers into a passionate kiss. As soon as it happened, it ended. Draco looked at her. His face frightened. Draco didn't understand how he had done that. He was refusing to look at Hermione's facial expressions. He knew he had just hurt her again. _'Hermione probably thinks I am trying to use her, because I saved her. How can I take advantage of her like that?'_ Without thinking Draco grabbed his cloak and sprinted out the hospital wing. Not looking back to see Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Tears of rejection.

_**A/N: Finally the kiss. What did you guys think? Once more I am now currently updating according to how many reviews I recieve, because now I am writing two stories. Its really hard to update everyday. So review so I can work hard and please my crowd. Lol. Thanks for the reviews everyone. I am so honored to write this. This is going to be a LONG story. This is still the beginning. **_


	17. Library Mishaps

Chapter 16 – Library Mishaps

Hermione didn't know why, but from the encounter during her first night in the hospital wing, she has been thinking a lot of Draco Malfoy. Especially after that kiss, even though it didn't mean anything. She's been having dreams, hallucinations, and images of Draco all the time. She's been asking a lot of Draco to Blaise. Who kept his head down, when Draco came up in the conversation. Somehow, Hermione knew that her feelings toward Draco were reflection like a mirror towards Blaise, but Hermione herself didn't know what those feelings were. _'Am I feeling like this because that's the only male contact I've had since Fred? Or am I feeling like this because that kiss was like no other I have ever experienced. It was surreal; it felt as if my lips were born to touch his. It felt like home, the way a kiss should be. Oh. How can I forget about Fred? He's been there for me through a lot? And I am forgetting him for a pitied, and rejected kiss by Malfoy!?! What is wrong with me? Maybe it's these medications that are making me feel like this. Yes. I just need sleep'._

Two whole weeks passed since the first day of the term. Hermione was to be released from the hospital wing today. Luna, and Blaise came to visit her frequently. They bought her candy, and class assignments. Hermione was glad she found new friends in Luna and Blaise. Sure, Hermione may have been aquatinted with Luna but never really got passed the _'she is so weird' _barrier. Hermione asked questions about Draco, and where he was. But received no answer from neither of them. Blaise just told Hermione that Draco refused to speak to him at all, all Draco does was go to class, then hides away in his dorm. Hermione really wanted to speak to Draco, set things straight. She knew Draco didn't want to kiss her. He just did it out of pity, and he thought that Hermione would want to force him into a relationship. Hermione didn't want anything like that. Sure, it may have been the most magical experience ever for Hermione. For those seconds that the kissed lasted it was like heaven, she was floating, and then she saw regret in Draco's face. The same rejection she got from everyone else. Hermione started to pity herself. She knew she would have to talk to Draco soon, and set him straight.

The first day that Hermione was released; Luna, and Blaise didn't let Hermione out of their sight. Always asking if she needed something. Blaise was practically disowned by the Slytherin's but he couldn't care less. The Slytherin's were calling him a blood traitor, and mudblood lover. Blaise just gave them the finger and kept it moving. He just hung with his real friends. Which now consisted of Hermione, and Luna; because he refused to speak to Draco, and vise versa. Hermione had spent the first two days back in the Gryffindor tower to her dismay. It was either face Malfoy, or face her rapists. And stupidly she chose the rapists.

The two days staying in the Gryffindor tower was hell, no one spoke to her. With the influences of Harry and Ron, people gave her nasty glares, pushed her, and kept changing the password. Hermione wanted to scream in frustration, she knew the only place where she could be at peace was in her dorm. But she didn't want to face Draco yet. He would probably laugh at her, or do something horrible. He did save her life, and it was time to rub it in. Actually this is what Hermione was looking forward to. She wanted to know how Draco is going to want his price for saving Hermione's life. Hermione was going to move into her dorm tonight, but meanwhile she was going to meet Blaise in the library so she can catch up with all the homework she missed, and get ahead of everyone in class. Hermione wouldn't be Hermione if she didn't know the whole roster before hand.

Blaise was in the library by himself waiting for Hermione to get here so they can study together. He wanted Luna to come to, but she had her muggle studies class this period. Blaise seriously owed Hermione, she was the reason Luna and Blaise got closer. As Blaise was waiting he saw someone he hasn't spoken to since the first day of school in Dumbledore's office. Draco had been ignoring Blaise for two weeks. At first Blaise was hurt, now he was furious. Blaise refused to even look at Draco. But, Draco approached him and had a look of deep remorse in his eyes. He looked like he hasn't slept in weeks. Draco had black circles under his eyes, his hair all messy, and he even looked like he shed a couple of pounds.

"God you look horrible!" said Blaise.

"Why hadn't Hermione come to her dorm yet? I seen her in class." said Draco.

"I do not wish to speak about Hermione with you." replied Blaise angerliy.

"Look, I am avoiding her for a reason." said Draco.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" asked Blaise smartly.

"I…I…took…advantage of her" murmured Draco.

Blaise looked at Draco, very confused. _'Draco took advantage of Hermione? How come she didn't tell me?' _"What do you mean?" asked Blaise.

"I kissed her, and she thought that I was taking advantage of her." replied Draco as he looked on the floor.

"Oh I see. That's why Hermione keeps on asking about you." understood Blaise. Blaise smirked. _'What idiots. Both of them are thick headed. Especially this one, and the other one just lacks common sense. So much for her book-wormness.'_

"What do you mean asking about me?" asked Draco.

"Oh nothing. Look, you gotta talk to her. That's all. Don't tell me about it. You haven't even said a word to me for 2 weeks, and now you expect me to get back on your good side? You have to be kidding me!" said Blaise finally letting out his anger.

"Fine, you don't want me around. I'll see you later. Have fun with Loony and Mudblood!" sneered Draco, as he walked out the library with his head down.

Blaise clenched his fists. His knuckles were pale white, and his face red with anger. _'Mudblood? Loony! That's it. Malfoy's never change!' _

Hermione was making her way to the library. As she was walking she saw Draco leaving the library with his head out. This was her chance to finally talk to him before moving into her dorms. Without thinking Hermione called out his name.

"Hey, Malfoy!" yelled Hermione. Draco turned around and saw Hermione. His eyes filled with love, than as quickly as the love came the disappeared, and was replaced with a false look of utter disgust and hate.

"What?" snarled Draco.

"Um, I wanted to talk to you. **Draco**." said Hermione, saying his name in a rather high pitched voice.

"So I am guessing you're filthy mudblood lips enjoyed that kiss huh? You filthy mudblood! How dare you talk to me!?!" sneered Draco.

Tears were falling out of Hermione's eyes. Hermione thought that, even though Draco didn't want her. Maybe they would be friends. But no. Draco Malfoy was still the ass she knew. Hermione turned to Draco.

"Okay, Malfoy this is the last time I say anything to you. Thanks for saving my life. And have a good life! Goodbye!" said Hermione as she stalked away into the library.

Draco watched her stalk away. He felt so much regret for what he did. But he realized that this was for the best. Draco would never let Hermione find out he has feelings for her. This would complicate her life. He wanted her to live life more peacefully. If that meant staying away from her, and calling her names so be it. Its not like she would really care if Draco didn't talk to her. She hates him anyways. He tried to use her. Or so he thought.

Blaise saw Hermione appear in the library with tears rolling down her cheeks, her eyes puffy from crying, and her cheeks crimson red. Blaise ran over to her, and Hermione fell on his chest, and started to cry.

"I…don't…know….I…wanted…to…tal…..k…and….I …..love….but…mudblood .. stay…away…hat…es…me.." mumbled Hermione through cries.

Blaise stared at her confused. The only words he understood was "love" and "mudblood".

"What?" asked Blaise utterly confused.

"HE HATES ME!" shrieked Hermione.

"Who hates you?" asked Blaise.

"HE HATES ME!!" yelled Hermione again through sobs.

"WHO HATES YOU?" asked Blaise sternly.

"Mal-foy!" replied Hermione still sobbing.

"Oh. Well why are you crying? Did he do something else?" asked Blaise angrily.

Hermione started sobbing on his chest once again. Blaise started to rock her, silently. After fifteen straight minutes she stopped crying.

"Now, tell me what happened." said Blaise softly.

"I wanted to talk to him, so I stopped him on the hall. He called me a mudblood and told me to never speak to him again." cried Hermione.

"So what? He is a prat. Why are you crying so much for that?" asked Blaise, he knew there was something else to the story.

"He called me a mudblood after he saved me!" cried Hermione.

"Look, he doesn't know how to deal with his feelings so he takes it out on other people. He is a Malfoy. He has no heart." said Blaise.

"Yeah. I know. I thought Malfoy might have had some good in him. I was starting to like him. I guess you're. All Malfoy's are the same." finished Hermione, as she wiped the last of the tears away, and sat down to study.

Forgetting everything that happened today and starting a new. Hermione would just pretend Draco wasn't there. It was not going to be so hard to do. Or is it?

_**A/N: Draco will start acting like Draco now. No more nice guy. He wants Hermione to be happy, so he erases himself from her heart. Aww. Touchy. Touchy. REVIEW my beautiful people.**_


	18. Dorms & Planning

Chapter 17 – Dorms, and Planning

Hermione avoided contact with everyone all day. At potions she was paired with Draco, and that was horrible. Draco refused to look at her. But they did get full marks on the potion considering they didn't have to talk. At Lunch Hermione didn't know where to sit, all the Gyffindor's shunned her because she wasn't a part of the golden trio anymore, making Ginny their new honorary member. She was just going to leave the great hall and go to the library. Just when she was about to leave Luna called her and beckoned her to sit with the Ravenclaws, and she did. Hermione discovered more interesting facts about Luna's life. She found out Luna is a half-blood, her mother left her father when she found out about his wizarding background. Hermione also discovered that Luna was the smartest in her year, and people still don't know how she does it. Luna and Hermione both read "Hogwarts, A History" over a 100 times. They had a lot in common, except for believing in creatures that don't exist. Hermione was finally able to relax when she arrived at her last class. Muggle Studies. Muggle Studies consisted of students from all different houses. The class had 4 Gyffindors including herself, 3 Hufflepuffs, 6 Ravenclaws, and 1 Slytherin. Hermione was so happy when she saw Blaise in that class. She literally jumped on him when she seen him. They were allowed to choose there own partners so they can work on their start of the term project. Blaise and Hermione decided to do the "Inventions and Uses of Muggle Electronics".

After the last class ended Hermione was nervous again. She would finally go back to her own compartment. The horror. She would have to face the person who saved her life twice, but yet hates everything she stands for. Blaise offered to walk Hermione to her dorm and come in with her to make sure everything is settled in. But Hermione declined. Her Gryffindor sprites wouldn't let her take someone along with her to face her problems. Hermione didn't like to consider Draco Malfoy a problem, he was more like something she even wanted to cross, but yet make him notice her.

As Hermione finally arrived at the dorm, she bid Blaise good bye. When she spotted the portrait of the dorms she saw a beautiful witch whom had on Gryffindor colors, and a handsome Wizard whom had on Slytherin colors. The Wizard greeted her.

"Hello Beautiful, and who might you be?" asked the Wizard.

"Hello. I am Hermione. Hermione Granger. Head girl." Said Hermione.

"Oh my, we heard you were in the Hospital Wing. Great to see you in tip top shape dear." Replied the Wizard.

Suddenly another voice spoke up.

"Harold! How dare you flirt with her whilst I am here?" sneered the Witch at her husband.

"I wasn't flirting dear. I was making conversation." Said the Wizard sheepishly.

Hermione heard something of a humph.

"I am sorry. But will you let me into the dorm. I don't know the password. Haven't asked yet." said Hermione.

"Yes, of cour" replied the Wizard but was cut off by the Witch,

"Of course, NOT!" snarled the Witch. Hermione gave her a look of pure loathing.

"But I am Head Girl." Yelled Hermione at the Witch.

"I am sorry dear. We can't. We need the password. The Malfoy fella was worried sick you know. Only opened up to us." Said the Wizard trying to keep the conversation going.

"What you mean?" asked Hermione.

"I mean the poor fellow doesn't eat, hardly sleeps, all he does is read and talk to us." Replied the Wizard.

"Why is something wrong?" asked Hermione not understanding why Draco Malfoy depressed.

"Well you were in the Hospital Dear. That's why. The boy is practically in lov" but the Wizard was cut off by Draco.

"ROSE PETALS!" roared Draco from behind Hermione. Hermione yelped at turned around to see Draco very red in his face, a look of embarrassment and anger filled his face. The portrait opened the entrance to the common room without another word. Draco pushed past Hermione and entered the common room. Hermione followed.

Once Hermione entered the common room she was left speechless. The floor was golden and Sliver marble. She wondered what it will feel like if she walked around the common room barefooted. The floor glistened. The whole theme of the common room was gold and sliver. The railings of the separate dorms were golden, while the stairs were sliver. In the middle of the dorm was a door. The door was huge with and sliver outlining and the rest was gold. She knew that was the bathroom. One thing that caught her eyes was the fire. It wasn't the color of fire at all. The fire was golden with sliver vapor surrounding it. Hermione was amazed, the common room was more beautiful than she expected. She saw Draco walk slowly into his dorm and slam the door shut. 'Good for me, now I don't have to see that git. More than I have to.' Hermione walked into the bathroom first before stepping into her dorm. Hermione jaw literally dropped when she saw the bathroom. It was at least half the size of the Great Hall. It consisted of two huge pools, over a hundred different taps for different kind of water, 2 huge standing showers, 2 separate toilets that are connected to each dorm, and 2 beautiful sinks. Hermione was amazed. This is nothing compared to the prefects bathroom, and she thought that was huge. This is luxury status. Now Hermione wondered why she didn't come to her dorm before, this was worth every agonizing moment with Draco Malfoy.

At last Hermione stepped into her own dorm. Again she jaw dropped but she almost cried. The room was exactly how she wanted it to be. The room was huge, and there was no wall. Only shelves full of books. It went from Hermione's favorites, to unread, to school books, to muggle literature. Every kind of book. She had a huge king sized bed with lilac sheets. Her room smelled of lilac, and vanilla; a wonderful combination for ones nose.

Draco was in his room, cursing himself. He wondered why he was just so mean to her, maybe it was because that stupid portrait almost revealed the fact that he was in love with Hermione Granger. Yes, he loved her. But they couldn't be together, that's what hurt him the most. He knew a girl like her would never like him. Why would she? What has Draco done that actually makes him look like a human being? Nothing. He was always mean to her, pushed her down, hated everything she stood for, and did nothing to prove otherwise. Draco wanted to be happy, and the only way that is going to happen is if Hermione is happy.

Macnair and Dolohov were in the boys' lavatory in the third floor. Ginny was going to meet up with them soon enough, then they were going to start planning.

"Shit, little Weasley needs to hurry up" said Imposter Ron (Dolohov)

"Yes, she does. We been here for about 2 fucking hours already!" snarled Imposter Harry (Macnair) in agreement.

"Stupid little Weasel, after we almost got caught making out, which let me remind you is kinda weird. She refuses to talk to me. She only wants to have sx when I am me. Not Weasley." Said Dolohov.

"Yes, I kinda agree with her. When she looks at you, she sees her brother. Shit I will be freaked out too." Replied Macnair.

"You agree with her? What if we get caught?" asked Dolohov.

"You won't. Go handle you're business in the room of requirement." Replied Macnair.

Right as Macnair finished his statement, they heard footsteps. They belonged to a pretty girl with freakles, and long bright red hair. Ginny walked in, looking disgusted at the two boys/men sitting on the floor of the boys' lavatory.

"Eww, at least stand up. You disgust me." Sneered Ginny.

"Shut it. We got tried of standing! Kept us waiting." Snarled Macnair.

"Oh shut up! I got something very useful. We have a mission tonight from the dark lord. We still haven't captured the mudblood. Remember he said he wanted the disappearance whist she was in Hogwarts. Once Old Dumbly finds out, he will go crazy. But first we need to scare the bitch a little, for my pleasure." Said Ginny smirking.

"And what to we do? Because we surely didn't do anything while she was in Gryffindor Tower." Said Dolohov.

"Of course not you thick head! People will start suspecting us! This is my first mission and you two buffoons are not messing it up. I am leader you follow ME!" snarled Ginny looking viciously at Dolohov and Macnair.

"Ah sod off Weasley!" exclaimed Macnair.

"Aoy, what's the plan?" asked Dolohov.

"Are you that thick? WE KIDNAP THE MUDBLOOD! BUT I PLAY FIRST!" yelled Ginny.

"I get that, but what I don't understand is that how do we play with the mudblood?" asked Macnair.

"Well. We need to mix a realistic dreaming potion in her food." Explained Ginny.

"What the hell is a realistic dreaming potion?" asked Dolohov.

"Professor Snape, gave us a new potion to make. Which is called the realistic dreaming potion. It allows the drinker to dream anything that the maker of the potion wishes, plus feels everything that is going on in the dream. The usual purposes involve lust, and experiments. But we are going to use it to torture the bitch. Of course if you get caught doing this, its 4 years in Askaban. But we aren't going to get caught because we are getting help from a little friend of mine. Dolohov, Macnair, meet Winky." Said Ginny.


	19. Plan In Motion

Chapter 18 - Plan in Motion

Hermione loved her room, no love didn't even cover it. If there was something more than love she would use that word. But since nothing came to her mind she settled on LOVE. She wanted to look around the library near the common room. But she was afraid that if Draco saw her, he would make a nasty comment. _'Am I afraid of him now? Of course not. He is not keeping me out of my own common room!' _Hermione opened the door in her room, and marched down to the common room with her head held high. She looked up at the book shelves that were against the wall on each side of the fireplace. She was running her hands through the books, she has never read any of them, or seen any of them. But they were fascinating. Everything that Hermione ever wanted to read was in that particular shelf. She didn't understand. There were even some muggle books she wanted to read, such as Refugees By Catherine Stine. Hermione couldn't hold the giggle that were about to leave her lips. She hadn't been this excited until she got out of the hospital wing. She couldn't believe her time. So many books to read so little time. Just as Hermione picked up a book called "Simplicity of Wizarding Art", Draco Malfoy entered the common room. Hermione expected him to say something nasty to her, but he walked past her and occupied the book shelf on the other side of the fire place. Draco was staring at the book shelf with concentration, and smiled and picked a book. Hermione didn't understand. _'Why was he staring so intently at the book shelf? Its not like the book you want will appear there.' _thought Hermione. Draco noticed Hermione staring at him.

"Do I have something on my face?" asked Draco calmly.

"Why do you have to be so rude? I didn't even say anything." retorted Hermione.

"I wasn't intending on being rude, it just came out like that. You were staring at me, and I wondered if I had something on my face, or else why would you actually stare at me." explained Draco.

"No, I was staring because I saw you staring at the book shelf with concentration so I wondered why you were doing it. Its not like the book you want is going to appear there." stated Hermione.

"Actually that was exactly what I was doing. You can read what ever book you want. Its enchanted." explained Draco once again.

"Oh." said Hermione, that was the only thing she would otter out of her mouth.

"Well why don't you take a seat and we can read together." offered Draco.

Hermione looked at him totally confused. Just a couple of hours ago he was calling her a mudblood, and telling her to stay the fuck away from him, and how he is being nice. Hermione didn't understand.

"Why are you being nice to me? Just a hour ago, you were calling me a mudblood? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" asked Hermione angrily.

Draco looked taken aback by Hermione's sudden outburst.

"Is that what you want? You want me to treat you like the little piece of shit that you are?" asked Draco taking a step closer to Hermione.

Hermione was stepping back. She didn't know why she had an outburst, and Draco's face was expressionless but you can tell that he was extremely angry.

"I don't understand you, first you kiss me, then you call me mudblood, and now your being all nice again. I don't understand." said Hermione confused. Draco's face immediately softened. Draco didn't speak. He just stood there again staring at Hermione, his face again expressionless.

"Why did you kiss me? Why did you come to me late at night in the hospital wing? Why did you act like you care? WHY DID YOU MAKE ME THINK ABOUT YOU?? WHY DID YOU MAKE ME LIKE YOU? AND THEN TREAT ME LIKE SHIT AGAIN! WHY?" screamed Hermione. "ANSWER ME!!!!" yelled Hermione again.

Draco flinched when she yelled but again his face expressionless. He turned around and headed to his common room slamming the door. Hermione stood there flabbergasted. She fell on the couch and started to cry.

Draco entered in his room and started pacing. Many thoughts ran across his head. _'She liked me? How come I never knew? Now, I really messed it up. Why did I leave her there? Shit now she is crying. Aw, I am totally fucked.' _Draco was alone to dwell on his thoughts.

Hermione's crying stopped, now it was a slow whimpering. She found the strength to walk up to her room. She slammed the door and cried herself to sleep. Little did she know what awaited her.

Back to Ginny, Dolohov, and Macnair

"Dolohov, Macnair, meet Winky." Said Ginny.

"Why the hell do we need a house elf?" snarled Macnair.

"I sware you two can't get any thicker. He will put the Realistic Dreaming Potion in Hermione's food or drink. I remember when she stayed at the burrow she always used to wake up in the middle of the night for water. So when she wakes up tonight, and drinks the water, we will start the torture. Remember we can make her do anything. She will feel the pain. Isn't that right Winky?" said Ginny as she looked at the house elf.

"Yes Miss. Winky will do whatever Miss desires. Miss wants whatever causes the Potter brat harm. Miss is a nice. Winky likes Miss." said the eager house elf Winky.

"Good Winky. Remember Mr. Crouch's son died because of Harry Potter. Don't you want him to pay?" asked Ginny.

"Yes yes yes! I want the Potter boy to pay Miss!" said Winky jumping up and down.

"Good. And he did, so will his friends." said Ginny as she put on a wicked smile.

"Yes yes Miss." said Winky.

"Well Winky. I want you to go put 3 drops of this potion into Hermione Granger's water. Is that understood? And we'll take it from there. Understood?" asked Ginny.

"Yes Miss. I is understand. I is do the job for Miss. Winky is happy to help Miss. Miss, and her friends." said Winky.

"Good, now get along, make sure you are not seen. Because Draco, and Blaise are always up her arse." warned Ginny.

"Yes Miss. Winky gets going now Miss." replied Winky as she bowed at Ginny.

With a pop Winky disappeared. **_(Elf's can apparate in Hogwarts. I read it in a interview with J.K. Rowling.)_**

All three of them Dolohov, Macnair, and Ginny all wore smirks. And now they wait.

**_A/N: How was the update? I liked this chapter a lot, next chapter is when they toture Hermione. It will be very grusome. Very not nice... lol. Yes, Draco will wake her up. Do you guys want some romance? Do you guys want to see more of Harry and Ron (the real ones)? And I will answer the person who reviews first... any five questions from my fanfiction there are no boundaries. Except don't ask me "Whats the plot?" Okay ask away. I dunno maybe I might even answer some other questions. R&R!_**


	20. Deathly Dreams

Chapter 19 - Deathly Dreams

Worms and bugs were crawling around the stale piece of bread that looked half eaten. The place reeked of death. A horrid smell. Two bodies lay there unconscious. No, not dead. Alive, but barely. They get tortured, everyday. But whomever tortures them makes sure they are alive, but barely. They eat once a day. Each get two pieces of stale bread.

The two boys are chained up. Even when unconscious. Blood covering every inch of there body. These two boys went through so much pain in their lives, all they wish is to be dead. For death will be a relief than live here. The raven haired boy stirred, his body was aching all over. He slowly moved his hand and shook the boy ginger haired boy next to him but he didn't move. The raven haired boy shook him again. Still he didn't move.

Harry slowly moved his hand on to Ron's wrist, no pulse. Tears rolled down Harry's eyes. Pain and happiness filled him. Two very different emotions to be felt at once. Pain because he lost one person he loved more than a brother. His best friend for 7 years, dead in front of him, tears continued to roll down his eyes. His heart beating very fast, but it was like someone was trying to stop his heart from beating so fast, and slowed it down. He wanted to cry out, but couldn't he was being stopped. Happiness because Ron didn't have to get tortured anymore. He would be with his brother Fred watching over them.

"Watch over us Ron." whispered Harry, as tears continued to roll down his eyes.

Harry watched the corpse of his best friend. All he prayed now was that his other best friend Hermione was okay. He couldn't live with himself if something happened to her.

"Watch over Hermione, Ron. I will join you soon. At least I hope." murmured Harry.

Tears continued to fall down his eyes. Harry was finally lost, he had no will to live, no will to kill Voldemort, no will to fulfill any prophecy, no will at all.

Hermione fell asleep a while ago, right after she drank her water.

****

DREAM

Hermione was walking down a beautiful hill. Full of daisies, lilies, and sunflowers. Hermione always loved flowers. She was walking around smelling the roses. It was the first time she had smiled in a very long time. A true smile. Suddenly she heard someone scream. The voice was very familiar. Hermione ran toward the destination of the noise. As she ran the noise got louder and louder. But she couldn't see anything. She kept running and the screaming was turning to crying, and whimpering. Suddenly Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, she realized who those horrifying screams belonged to. Her mother. Jane Granger. Tears streamed down Hermione's eyes. She ran faster and faster, until she finally saw a broken down cottage. She ran faster and faster until the cottage was merely a couple of steps away. She entered, it was empty. She could have sworn she heard her mother screams from here. Then all of the sudden she was a creaky old staircase. Hermione knew it wasn't there before. Then she realized something, there was no more screaming, it was violently silent. She decided to venture up the stairs, suddenly everything didn't look old and rusty anymore. The cottage turned into a house. Hermione's house. Weird, she thought. As Hermione kept going up the stairs she heard screaming again, it came directly from her mothers room. Hermione ran into her mother's room, but shock filled her when she saw what was inside.

Hermione saw an inferi of her mother. The inferi of Hermione's mother started laughing maniacally once she saw Hermione. Hermione looked toward her left and saw three other figures. Two whom which she recognized immediately. Dolohov and Macnair. But the third figure was hooded, from the curves of the hooded figure one can guess that she was a female. Maybe Bellatrix. All of the sudden she saw Macnair flick his wand, and her mother corpse fell to the ground. Hermione screamed.

"Shut up!" roared the hooded figure. Her voice was disguised.

Macnair approached Hermione. Hermione was just to run when she felt ropes binding her to the wall.

"The mudblood is fiesty eh?" asked Macnair. Macnair grabbed hair, and pulled a whole chunk out. Blood started covering her head, and then her face. Hermione yelled out in pain.

Macnair smirked, he got real close to her and licked the blood from her face, Hermione was about to vomit. Tears started leaking through her eyes, and she was begging him to let her go.

"Let you go? My dear girl, I haven't even begun." said Macnair almost sweetly. Almost.

Macnair ripped Hermione top off. Hermione struggled and tried to cover herself but couldn't because the bind was on to tight. Macnair took out his wand, and pressed it against Hermione's stomach. His wand glowed red. He slowly bought his wand upward towards Hermione's breast and circled his wand around her nipple. Finally Macnair removed his wand. On the spot of Hermione's skin where Macnair touched her, was cut. Blood started leaking out of her skin. Hermione was screaming in pain, not only was the cut painful, she felt an extra painful tingle along with the pain.

"Had enough mudblood?" asked Macnair. In the background you can hear Dolohov harsh laugh, and a shrieking laugh, that Hermione thought sounded familiar.

"Of course she hadn't had enough Macnair. Move! You are a light weight. Who died and made you a death eater?" shrieked the voice again. Macnair stood aside, and the hooded figure approached Hermione. The figure took out her wand and yelled "Crucio."

Hermione screams were violently loud. The figures was in the background watching her with amusement.

"Had enough mudblood?" asked the shrieking figure.

Hermione spat the hooded shrieking figure.

The shrieking figure let out a laugh.

"Brave little Gryffindor aren't you? You little slut!" shrieked the voice.

The figure put her wand at Hermione temple and yelled "Crucio" yet again. This time blood leaked from Hermione's nose, mouth, and ears. She was screaming so loud. Sweat was covering ever inch of her body.

DREAM OVER

Draco woke up to a loud of screaming. A voice that sounded distantly familiar. Then he realized that those screams belonged to the love of his life, Hermione. Draco ran out his door and slammed it behind him. Draco raced to Hermione's door and pushed it. No luck, it was locked. Draco took out his wand from his bed robes.

"Alohomora!" yelled Draco, but no avail.

Draco cursed under his breath. _'Damnit.'_

"BOMBARDA!" yelled Draco. This time the door blasted open. Draco's face lost all color once he saw Hermione in the room. Hermione was sitting up on the bed, her eyes wide open, red slits, blood everywhere. Blood was leaking through her eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. There were long gashes all across her body. Draco felt like vomiting. Hermione started to yell again, she didn't even notice Draco standing in front of her. She started yelling, and ripping at her hair. Draco was scared to approach Hermione, wondering if she would hurt herself if he tried to get near her. Draco approached the figure of Hermione very slowly. Draco touched Hermione, she didn't notice. Draco started to shake her, nothing. She kept screaming that the ceiling and her eyes were getting redder. Draco had no choice, so he smacked her across her face, and she finally stopped. More blood started pouring through her mouth, and she finally passed out. Draco stood there horror stricken.

**_A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys! Sorry for the late update. But wasn't uploading my documents. So sorry. I found a new way to tackle this issue. Lol. Read and Review._**


End file.
